Freddie maybe?
by kittten12
Summary: Savannah finds herself falling in love with her best friend, Fred Weasley. It leads to an adventure of love, hurt, and magic. What will happen? Read to find more out!
1. Dementors and Death Eaters

Savannah's POV

I looked in the mirror to see my (usually) neat, curly, blonde hair a mess. I decided to take a shower before heading over to the Weasley's. I normally didn't mind my appearance. Mostly because I look a lot like a Weasley except my hair... I had freckles across my nose, sparkling blue eyes, I loved playing pranks. But lately, I've had feelings for Fred... I know it sounds weird. Me, Savannah Williams in love with Fred Weasley, my best friend. Luckily, no one would ever guess. Only Ginny noticed my change in behavior. I swear, she gets into everything. She always gets into people's love lives. Yet the second you got into hers she punches you in the face... Literally. I had a black eye for a month (until we decided to use magic to take it off...) when I tried to hook her up with Harry her first year. I knew she liked him. Heck she liked him since her first sight of him at King's Cross Station. She was amazed how he, Harry Potter, was there, at King's Cross Station, and how cute he was. She blurted it out to me one day after Ron and Harry's first year. Don't even get me started on what Ron does when you try to hook him up... especially when you try to hook him up with Hermione... he doesn't do physical damage... he whines and sings annoying songs still they're stuck in your head with his (horrible) singing. So glad Hermione didn't figure it out. She would've hexed me. Harry and Ron always complain about how she was always absorbed in school work and was always trying to pull them in. As for Fred, George, and I. Well we had fun on quidditch, pranking others, and them barely passing while I somehow managed to get perfect grades. Ginny would be a second year this year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, would all be third years, Fred, George, and I would all be fifth years. I loved Hogwarts. It was my second home. I don't know why and I don't know how, but Professor McGonagall and I bonded so she was like a mum to me. My real mum had died... She died when I was 5 and I still remember sitting by her hospital bed, pleading to her to not die on me. My dad tried using magic when all the doctors left but it didn't help. If anything it seemed as if he made it worse. Father and I still cry about her. I brushed my hair and it got wavy and I pushed my bangs to the side and went to grab my clothes. I got a cute shirt, and some skinny jeans. As I went out the door I pulled on a comfy pair of boots and a jacket and then walked over to the Weasley's. I knocked on the door... well at least I went to knock on the door and it opened when I was about to hit it, punching whoever was behind the door in the face.

"OW!" A voice said. Right away I knew it was Fred.

"OH MY GOSH! I am SO sorry!" I said helping him up.

"Geez. You open the door to give someone a hug and say, 'Happy Birthday!' and you get whacked in the face." Fred complained. I gasped. I had forgotten it was my birthday. Then I remembered it was also my mum's birthday.

"I see you forgot your birthday." Fred said teasingly. I nodded. Fred saw the look on my face once he could see again. He hugged me.

"Come on. Celebrate your mum and yours birthday." Fred said rubbing my back. I let a few tears leave my eyes. I then stood back and rubbed my eyes. Fred and I walked into the living room. I immediately got attacked by George, Ron, and Ginny. Once I got free, I saw Charlie and Bill sitting on the couch. I ran over and gave them hugs after yelling, "CHARILE! BILL!" They were rarely ever at the burrow anymore. They laughed at my excitement.

"What happened to you Fred?" Charlie asked laughing. I blushed as Fred pointed at me.

"I'll fix that for you." Charlie said. I really can't wait until I'm 17. Well, in 2 years, August 31st of 1995, I would be 17!

"I have an announcement." Bill said standing up.

"VICKY!" I yelled seeing her when Bill stood up. I ran over and hugged her basically knocking over Bill. Everyone laughed as he stuck his tongue out at me and I stuck my tongue out at him then back and forth. We then had a sticking out tongue war. By the end, everyone was playing. We stuck our tongues out at everyone. In the end, I won cause I made my hand a "gun" and "shot" everyone. Of course everyone played along falling over dramatically.

"Okay, today we are going into the muggle town and going to a human maze! It's a maze that's built for humans to go through. Now. Let's all get in pairs." Bill said. My face lit up.

"Birthday girl chooses first." Bill said. I smiled. I stroked my chin as though I had a beard. The twins laughed.

"URGH! I CAN'T CHOOSE!" I yelled frustrated. I then got a vase, wrote everyone's names down and drew one out. The paper had Fred's name on it.

"Okay. Fred's my partner." I said. Fred smiled. Everyone else paired up. Ginny and Vicky, Charlie and Ron, and Bill with George. We apparated to the muggle town with Bill and Charlie doing all the magic unfortunately (Nobody else was at least 17). I identified it as London. I used to go here all the time when I was a little girl. Up until 4, when my parents told me we were wizards, I lived in London and I continued to visit all of my friends after we moved.

"Son of a Banshee. I forgot where the maze is." Bill said. Everyone moaned.

"WAIT!" I shouted. I took off running, everyone struggling to catch up. I suddenly stopped and Fred ran into me and both us fell down laughing. He landed on top of me. We lied there for a second staring into each others eyes. Then Fred got up and helped me up.

"Here we are." I said once everybody else got here. Bill frowned looking puzzled.

"How did I forget?" He asked. I shrugged and entered. It was free entry so we all entered. The place seemed a little weird.

"Guys. This feels a little weird. We should leave." I said cautiously. Fred glanced around and nodded.

"Oh come on guys. Don't be party poopers." Charlie complained. Bill agreed and then yelled,"GO!" We all ran in. Fred grabbed my hand and ran. Together we decided a way but ended up at a dead end. We sighed and turned around to find a death eater. I screamed. Fred took out his wand and stepped in front of me.

"YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?" Charlie yelled from across the maze.

"WELL THERE'S KIND OF A DEATH EATER IN FRONT OF US SO..." I shouted back. Immediately the death eater started casting spells at us, Fred constantly using a shield. I took out my wand.

"Reducto." I said my wand pointed at the death eater. It fell over and I yelled to everyone, "GET OUTSIDE! RIGHT NOW! IT'S NOT SAFE!" Fred took my hand and we ran out of the building, Ron and Charlie already there. Probably because Charlie was over 17. Stupid ministry. I could feel that the blood and color had drained from my face.

"You okay?" Fred asked hugging me. My heart started beating faster and I nodded.

"I'm fine." I insisted. There was one thing the didn't know about me... I see visions. All the time. I know what might happen in the future, what someone's destiny could be. Only Ginny knew. Other than Vicky of course. The night before I had seen myself, at Voldemort's feet telling him everything I saw. In the vision, if I didn't tell him he used crucio on me. I had woken up sore as if I was actually in the situation. As I was thinking about this, I slipped into a vision collapsing.

Fred's POV

Savannah suddenly collapsed. I caught her before she hit the ground. Ginny and Vicky showed up along with Bill and George.

"What happened?" Ginny asked walking up to me. I shrugged, "She just collapsed." Ginny's eyes went wide as if she knew what was going on. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just shook her head. Ginny glanced at Vicky

"Well... wake her up." Vicky said. I shook her and yelled her name in her ear. Nothing happened. I stared at her face. Just then, I noticed how beautiful she looked. Woah, woah, woah. Get it together Fred. She's your best friend. She'd never fall for you anyways. I carried her over to the area we came from which was deserted. We apparated back to the burrow. I laid her on the couch and went up to my room shaking from the recent event.

Savannah's POV

"_Come along little girl. If you work for me you'll live forever. Leave that stupid Weasley of yours." Voldemort said. I shook my head._

"_No! He's not stupid. I would never leave the ones I love anyways." I replied then widening my eyes noticing what I had just revealed. Voldemort laughed._

"_In love with him are we? Let's see how you feel when he's GONE!" Voldemort yelled and disappeared. _

I woke up with a start, sitting up then noticing I was in the burrow. I lied back down on the couch sighing.

"You're awake!" Fred said excitingly coming down the stairs. I noticed the time.

"I've been out for 2 hours?" I asked. Fred nodded. I sat up on the couch and he came and sat next to me, putting his arm around me. My heart started beating faster as though it would come out of my chest. I was almost sure he could see my heart coming out of my chest.

"You passed out after the death eater attack. By the way, nice reducto." Fred commented. I smiled.

"I need to talk to Ginny and Vicky." I said jumping up. Fred nodded and I walked up to Ginny's room. When I got in she ran up and shut the door behind me.

"What happened in your vision?" Ginny whispered so no one could eavesdrop. I told her in whisper after sitting down on her bed in case I slipped back into the vision. Ginny's eyes started to water when she heard Voldemort might kill Fred. Vicky looked worried.

"WE HAVE TO TELL HIM!" Ginny shouted. I nodded but then said, "Ginny I know you're worried. So am I. But all we can do right now is protect Fred. If we tell him about my visions and that Voldemort might kill him at the same time... He'll go absolutely CRAZY!" I said in s whisper-ish tone. Ginny nodded and started crying. Vicky and I comforted her until I slipped into another vision.

Ginny's POV

Savannah told me about her vision. My eyes started watering when she said that Voldemort might kill my brother, Fred.

"WE HAVE TO TELL HIM!" I yelled, knowing she would probably refuse. She decided to tell me so at least one of the Weasley's knew. She also trusted me not to tell anyone. Savannah nodded and then said, "Ginny I know you're worried. So am I. But all we can do right now is protect Fred. If we tell him about my visions and that Voldemort might kill him at the same time... He'll go absolutely CRAZY!" Savannah kinda whispered. I started crying and she and Vicky comforted me until she slipped off into another vision.

Fred's POV

Savannah walked up to Ginny's room and I went up to mine a couple minutes later.

"WE HAVE TO TELL HIM!" I heard Ginny yell as I walked by.

"Ginny I know you're worried. So am I. But all we can do right now is protect Fred. If we tell him about my visions and that Voldemort might kill him at the same time... He'll go CRAZY!" I heard Savannah's fail of a whisper. I grinned at the fact that she failed at whispering (which happened to her a lot) then I took in what she had said. I felt the blood drain out of my face. I walked over to my room dizzily.

"You okay Freddie?" George asked when I walked in. I shook my head and fainted on the floor.

_Voldemort might kill him... Voldemort might kill him..._

I woke up in a cold sweat. All I could think about was the fact Voldemort might kill me. When I woke up Savannah was towering over my bed which I was now in.

"Fred? Are you awake now? Dinner's ready." She said. I nodded and sat up.

"What's wrong?" She asked putting her hand on my shoulder. My heart started beating faster.

"Noth...Nothing." I said. She frowned.

"Something has to be wrong. I can tell Fred. We've been friends for like... ever." She said.

"I heard you talking about your... vision. You said that Voldemort might kill me." I said. Her face went pale.

"You...you heard?" She asked. I nodded.

"You can't tell anyone. Only Ginny knows. Well of course, other than Vicky." She said. I nodded and she hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Fred. We'll protect you though. We won't let him hurt you." She said. That made me smile.

"Savannah. We've been friends forever. I was just wondering if..." I started.

"COME ON!" George yelled entering. Stupid George. He ruined the moment. I finally get the guts to ask her out and George comes along...

Savannah's POV

"Savannah. We've been friends forever. I was just wondering if..." Fred started.

"COME ON!" George yelled coming into the room. Fred sighed obviously annoyed. A million thoughts flew through my mind. Wondering what? If he could tell me something? If I had any other visions about him? If I would be his girlfriend? That last one kept buzzing through my mind. It was a crazy thought. I can't believe George. He ruins everything. He's ruined one of my parties that I had, my favorite book, EVERYTHING! As we ate dinner I was listing off things of mine he's ruined. Also, I was thinking about what Fred might have asked me.

"You okay Savannah?" Ginny asked. I nodded.

"Sorry. I've just been thinking..." I said. I almost said about what. Fred glanced at me from across the table.

"I have to get home to my dad." I said standing up after I finished eating.

"I'll go with you." Vicky said. smiled and nodded. I put on my jacket and started towards the door. As I was about to go out, someone grabbed my elbow. I turned around. It was Fred. I smiled.

"Go on Vicky." I said. She raised an eyebrow, smiled knowingly, and left.

"Yes?" I asked. Fred bit his lower lip.

"I was trying to ask you this earlier... Would you..." Fred started. I almost fell over from shock when George suddenly appeared next to me. I hit George as he laughed.

"Sorry. Mum just wanted Fred to wash the dishes." George said.

"So you had to make me almost pee my pants?" I asked. George laughed again. I hugged the twins and walked home. When I got there Cedric was in the living room.

"Cedric?" I asked. He nodded and turned around.

"Hey! Your dad found me at Diagon Alley. I was lost so he offered for me to stay here until my dad could come." Cedric explained. I nodded. Fred would hate this. He hated Cedric. He also knew Cedric had a 'thing' for me.

"Vicky went into your room." My dad said. I nodded and walked to my room. I plopped down on the bed. Tomorrow I would be heading out to Hogwarts. I couldn't stop thinking about what Cedric said. How could you get lost at Diagon Alley? Seriously?

"I can't believe _Cedric_ is here." Vicky stated.

"Did he tell you how he ended up here?" I asked. She shook her head.

"He was apparently lost in Diagon Alley. How do you get lost there? I mean, _come on_." I said. She rolled her eyes and said, "He probably wanted to see you." She said. I pretended to throw up and then said goodnight and we went to sleep. I fell asleep dreaming about Diagon Alley. In my dream I ended up lost. I turned a corner and saw Fred, fighting Cedric.

"SHE'S MINE!" They were both yelling at each other.

"Savannah! Savannah!" Fred said shaking me after noticing I was there. I suddenly woke up.

"Savannah!" My dad yelled. I sat up and shivered. I imagined something my dad was doing that Fred-the boy I love- was doing it. I jumped up remembering we were going to Hogwarts today.

"By the way. Cedric is going with us to Hogwarts! His father sent an owl asking. I sent one back saying it wouldn't be a problem." My dad said. I forced a smile. When my dad left I moaned and fell back to my bed.

"Ugh. It's like we can't get enough of that guy." Vicky said. I nodded. I got dressed in some regular. clothes considering I shouldn't wear my Hogwarts uniform at King's Cross Station. When I walked out with my stuff Cedric was right outside my door. I yelped in surprise. Cedric grinned sheepishly. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello there!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Hi." I said. He followed me out to the living room where all his stuff was. I set my stuff down in the corner. Cedric and I walked to the kitchen in silence.

"So... Excited for Hogwarts?" Cedric asked casually. I nodded, "What about you?" He nodded. We ate breakfast without saying another word until Vicky walked in.

"Hey Vicky." I said, giving her a look that obviously said she just saved my life. Then I gave her a look that said, WHY COULDN'T YOU GET HERE EARLIER?! She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"How are you, Vicky?" Cedric asked.

"Great. You?" Vicky said. Ugh. She was always so friendly. I didn't get why Cedric liked me. He was a year above me. Though I was taller than him.

"TIME TO GO!" My dad yelled from the living room. I put my dishes in the sink and ran into the living room, Cedric close behind. We grabbed our luggage and headed out the door. The Weasleys hadn't left yet and they weren't quite yet leaving. We left and got to King's Cross Station before them. We used floo powder to a deserted area near King's Cross Station that the Ministry had created. They didn't think about how weird the muggles thought it looked apparently. We walked over to King's Cross Station and went inside after buying our tickets. My dad told me to go through to the train but I put my stuff on the ground and sat on it, my arms crossed, my nose in the air. Vicky was standing there awkwardly.

"I refuse to go without the Weasleys." I complained. My dad rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Go along Cedric." My dad said. Cedric went through the wall after making sure no one was looking. He knew Vicky wouldn't go if I wasn't going to.

"Just go." My dad demanded. I shook my head.

"Not without the Weasleys." I said stubbornly.

"Someone ask for us?" I heard 2 familiar voices say. I turned around and saw my 2 favorite gingers in the world. I hugged them. Vicky hugged them after me.

"You would not believe my day." I said. They raised their eyebrows.

"I'll tell you on the train." I said glancing at my dad. He looked very annoyed. I grabbed my stuff and went through the wall with Vicky. After I went through Fred and then George came in after me. When got all our stuff on the train and chose our cabin. Around 5 minutes later a blonde-haired Gryffindor came running in attacking me with a hug. I hugged him back awkwardly.

"Hi Collin." I said, squished. George laughed. Collin was like a little brother to me. I saved him from some Slytherins playing a mean trick. Collin left and went of with some other 2nd years. Vicky and George kept glancing at each other blushing when the other saw. Fred and I had to distract ourselves so we wouldn't laugh. Fred winked at me.

"So... what about your day?" Fred asked. I suddenly remembered that I was going to tell them about my day.

"Right. Okay, so last night Cedric apparently got lost in Diagon Alley, so he stayed the night because his dad asked if he could by owl. When I woke up and got dressed and then left my room, he was right outside the door. He wouldn't stop talking to me, and followed me pretty much everywhere. The stupidest thing is that he could have used, the excuse that he wasn't used to my house except, he had been there plenty of times before. It was so ANNOYING!" I explained. Fred looked mad.

"_Cedric_ was at your house?" Fred asked. I nodded.

"Calm down Fred. Calm down." I said. George was hiding his smile. Vicky muffled her giggle in a book. I didn't know what was up with them. Fred just hates Cedric.

"And besides, he wasn't talking to you _that_ much." Vicky said.

"Well it felt like it." I said.

Vicky's POV

"_Cedric_ was at your house?" Fred asked Savannah. Savannah nodded and said, "Calm down Fred. Calm down." George was hiding a smile while I muffled a laugh in my book. Savannah looked confused. How could she NOT see how protective Fred is over her and why he's so protective?! She was absolutely clueless.

"Besides he wasn't talking to you _that_ much." I said.

"Well it felt like it." She said. I glanced over at George. He was so _cute_. I mean so was Fred but, there was something about George that made him different. His personality was somewhat different from Fred's. I couldn't explain it. While I was staring at George he looked over at me. I quickly looked away and blushed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile. I rolled my eyes and read.

George's POV

Savannah and Fred were so clueless about each other. I turned my head towards Vicky and caught her staring at me. She turned away quickly and blushed. I smiled. She looked so cute when she blushed. I stared at her for a bit. I was staring at her beautiful face until she looked up at me. Now _I_ blushed and looked away.

"We should probably change into our robes." Savannah said. We all nodded and then left to change.

Savannah's POV

Vicky and I changed into our robes and headed back to the cabin, getting there before Fred and George. We were careful entering knowing that they could have set up a prank of some sort, possibly getting out before us and then running back. Luckily nothing happened so we sat down relieved. A couple minutes later, the twins came back. George had a piece of paper. After around 3 minutes after they sat down, George wrote something on the paper and sent it over to Vicky like a bird.

Vicky's POV

George sent over a paper to me on a bird. It landed in my lap. I picked it up and unfolded it. The note said:

_Vicky,_

_ It might seem weird for me to suddenly pop the question... I just thought maybe... let me put it in a different way. Would you like to be my girlfriend?_

_ ~George_

My eyes went wide with shock. George was smiling at me. I nodded and hugged him. Savannah read the note and smiled. She handed the note to Fred who laughed and said, "Finally." George raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's us who deserve a finally." I said winking at Savannah. She blushed and started reading a book. The train suddenly stopped. We looked at the window to find that we weren't a Hogwarts. Savannah and Fred looked out the door they were both next to. We heard a scream and noticed it was Savannah. She fell backward as a black, cloaked figure cowered over her. Fred pulled out his wand as the thing started sucking Savannah's soul. What were they called again... Dementors! Wait... dementors were controlled by the Ministry of Magic... Suddenly a bright light pulled me out of my thoughts and I saw Fred standing there, the light coming from his wand. I wonder what spell he used. I really need to pay more attention in class. It was a miracle I got all A's last year... We all got off the train after the train started moving again and got to Hogwarts, with first years in front. When we got out Savannah ran into Cedric. She rolled her eyes and walked away when he smiled at her his famous smile, the smile most girls fall for. Then when we were about to go into Hogwarts she ran into Draco. Who said, "Hey hot stuff." to her. She slapped the back of his head and walked away. Savannah and I went into the Gryffindor common room and headed to our dorm. We were sharing a dorm with Angelina, and a girl named Jenna.

"Today is NOT my day." Savannah said plopping down on her bed. I nodded. First, Cedric was at her house, then ran into Cedric, then ran into Draco, and now we have to share a dorm room with Angelina. Savannah knew Fred liked Angelina but otherwise, she had no problem with her. We went down to the feast. We sat across from Fred and George. We ate until we felt like throwing up. That included dessert thankfully. I kissed George on the cheek before heading up to my dorm with Savannah who looked longingly at Fred who was staring at Angelina, who happened to be staring at Lee who was staring longingly at his plate... This was new news. Well, not Lee and food, but Angelina liking Lee. I told Savannah who smiled. I knew what she was thinking.

"You're so evil." I said. She stared at me confused, "You're happy that Angelina likes Lee so her and Fred won't end up together." I said.

"What?! No!" She complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say." I said sarcastically. She punched my arm and we went to sleep when we got into our dorms, after changing into pajamas.

Savannah's POV

"_I'm getting closer. You can't avoid me. You can't hide." Voldemort whispered in my ear._

"_STOP! YOU'LL NEVER GET HIM! I love him." I screamed. Voldemort laughed evily._

"_You can't save him. He will die." Voldemort said. _

"_Try me." I said. Voldemort took out his wand._

"_CRUCIO!" He said. I screamed._

I woke up screaming. Everyone else shot up. I was shaking. Vicky immediately came over to me and started comforting me.

"He's close. He's gonna kill him." I whispered. Vicky automatically knew who him was. I had told her on the train about my visions. There was a knock on our door. Vicky answered it and Ginny, Fred, and George were there.

"Fred, George how did you guys get in here?" Angelina asked. She had a point... guys weren't supposed to be able to come in here.

"We have our ways." George said, winking at Vicky.

Ginny rushed over. I told her quietly. She gasped.

"It's not possible. Hogwarts is safe. He can't come." She said quietly. Luckily it was the morning so Angelina and Jenna got up and went to change. Fred looked like he was about to go. Vicky took George out of the room considering he didn't know about the visions.

"What is it?" Fred asked coming to me.

"Voldemort. He's close. He wants to kill you." I said shaking. Fred looked like he would faint. He sat next to me on the bed. I hugged him. He hugged me back. For once my heart didn't feel like it would hop out of my chest. This hug was a comfort hug and nothing more... at least nothing that I had known of.

George's POV

I heard a scream. I jerked up and fell out of bed. Fred suddenly fell next to me. We got up and ran out. We heard another scream. We both suddenly recognized the scream... It was Savannah's. Fred raced towards the girl's tower with me a couple steps behind. We avoided the traps and other things set up that made it close to impossible for boys to make it through. We knocked on Savannah's door, Ginny there and knocking. Vicky opened it and Ginny ran over to Savannah immediately. She whispered something I couldn't hear. Ginny muttered something back, freaking out. Vicky took me out of the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think we should leave them 3 alone. They look like they need privacy" Vicky said. I was confused but I agreed. We split up and got ready. While Vicky and I were waiting in the common room, Vicky kept biting her bottom lip which I knew she only did when she was worried. I took her hand. She smiled up at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What? Oh um... nothing." She said obviously distracted. I raised an eyebrow at her. She kissed my cheek.

"It's nothing." She said. I didn't believe her but I pushed it aside. We heard a door open. Out came Ginny, Fred, and Savannah. Savannah and Ginny looked like they had been crying and Fred was a ghostly white. I looked at him with concern. He shook his head. What was everyone in on that I didn't know about? Fred and I never kept secrets from each other. I was starting to get mad. My twin, my sister, my girlfriend, and my best friend were all keeping a secret from me.

"Guys. What is it? I can tell something's up." I said.

"Nothing." Savannah said quickly, "Really. Nothing at all." I stood up angrily.

"Fine whatever. Keep a secret from me. I don't care." I said storming out of the room.

Vicky's POV

"Fine whatever. Keep a secret from me. I don't care." George said storming out of the room. I felt tears come to my eyes. Savannah came and sat next to me.

"It's okay." She said, rubbing my back.

"No it's not. I can't keep a secret from him much longer. Don't you get it? He's my boyfriend. I can't lose him. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me." I said my voice cracking on the last part. I remembered the year before. I was dating a guy named Brandon. He broke up with me to date Angelina. Savannah didn't even know this. No one did. Everyone thought I broke up with him. But I didn't.

"Look. I know you're still devastated from whatever made you break up with Brandon but..." Savannah started.

"I DIDN'T BREAK UP WITH HIM!" I interrupted, "He broke up with me... for Angelina." I said, starting to cry. "That's why I need to tell George." I said. Savannah looked at me and nodded. She looked shocked. She hugged me before I got up and left, off to find George. I went through the halls before I heard slight crying. Then I realized I was right next to our spot. Fred, George, Savannah, and I had found it our first year. I entered our spot to find George sitting there, crying. I gasped. He looked up embarrassed.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry. We didn't even want to tell Fred but he overheard Savannah talking about it with Ginny." I said. George looked up at me confused and hurt.

"About what?" George asked. I went and sat next to him. I told him everything. How she has visions, the visions, EVERYTHING! His eyes were watering when I finished.

"My brother is going to die?" George asked.

"Maybe. Unless... Savannah goes to Voldemort's side." I said. George looked up at me.

"She can't. He'll win." He said weakly. I put an arm around him.

"I'm sorry. But we'll get through this. Dumbledore's here and so is Harry. And you know Savannah would do _anything_ to keep Fred safe. If only they would see it. Everybody but them can see that they like each other. THEY CAN BE SO STUPID!" I yelled getting frustrated. George chuckled at that. I glared at him. He started tickling me and I couldn't stop laughing. How did he know my ticklish spots? He ended up over me and I kicked him and he finally stopped, rubbing his shin slightly. Then he put his hand back on the ground hovering over me. We just stayed for a bit, staring into each other's eyes. Then we both leaned in and kissed. It was a perfect kiss. When we broke apart he smiled his eyes twinkling. I smiled back up at him. He then got up and helped me up. We walked out of our place holding hands. We headed to the Great Hall, knowing that Fred and Savannah would already be there considering Fred's appetite. When we got there we saw Savannah scowling at Fred. Then we heard, "How can you eat so happily when you know your twin brother is off somewhere sad? DEVASTATED?!" Fred winced at the last part and George laughed. They looked up.

"FINALLY! Couldn't have showed up earlier? She's been lecturing me this whole entire time." Fred said. I laughed at that. George and I sat down across from Fred and Savannah. Fred and George starting eating as much as they could as fast as they could.

"You guys are pigs." Savannah said scowling.

"But you love us anyways." Fred said, smiling after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"That's debatable." Savannah muttered. Fred and George frowned, obviously hearing it. I laughed and George elbowed me. I smiled at him. I decided I needed to tell Savannah about our kiss. I got out a piece of paper and wrote:

_After George tickling me FOREVER! We kissed. A sweet and PERFECT kiss. :)_

I made it a bird and flew it over to Savannah. She read it and squealed.

"Really?! Oh and thank you for not going into detail." She said shuddering. I nodded and laughed. She disintegrated the paper so no one else would see. I couldn't stop smiling. Until potions came at the end of the day. I walked into the classroom and saw Fred and Savannah. Savannah was ranting about something and was VERY mad. I heard the word, "George." I walked up to them and she immediately stopped.

"Heeeeyyy Vicky!" She said her voice high-pitched.

"What's happening?" I asked. Fred pointed. I turned around to see George snogging some girl named Veronica. I gasped and tears came to my eyes. I started crying as Savannah put her arm around me.

"How could he do this to me? Especially since what happened this morning?" I asked. Savannah shrugged and Fred raised his eyebrow. Savannah told him we had kissed and he went over and slapped George. Savannah stifled her laugh and hugged Fred when he came back over.

"Thanks Fred." I said smiling a bit. George looked over at me and looked kinda confused but also tranced.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"George is under a love spell." I said quietly so only Savannah and Fred could hear. Savannah's eyes flickered probably remembering when someone had given love potion to her old boyfriend, Daniel. Afterwards when the spell wore off he went with the other girl. Fred put an arm around Savannah noticing her anger and calming her down. She sighed.

"Want me to slap Veronica?" Fred asked his arm still around Savannah, her cuddling up to him a bit. I laughed and shook my head.

"It would just get you in trouble." I said, "Then again... what do you do that doesn't?" Fred glared at me and Savannah laughed. Then Snape walked in and everyone sat down. Fred ended up next to Lee. They ended up behind us too.

Savannah's POV!

In the middle of class a paper bunny came hopping onto my lap. I almost screamed but Fred covered my mouth. I figured it was his bunny. I opened it. Inside it said:

_Will you be_ what was that? It was smeared and I couldn't see the last part. For a second it looked like:

_my girlfriend._ But then I changed my mind knowing that he liked Angelina. There was NO way he liked me. We are best friends... right? I wrote back:

_I can't tell what this says... it's all smeared._

I sent it back and when he got it he moaned and shoved the paper in his pocket. What was that all about? Why didn't he just re-write it? I guess it wasn't important. I sighed and did the work Snape gave us gloomily. Vicky looked over at me. She had a look in her eyes that asked, "Are you okay?" I nodded. She didn't looked convinced but she went back to her paper. When I finished my assignment I handed it in to Snape and left. After about 2 minutes everyone else started piling out and Fred ran up to me.

"Hi." I said. Fred raised an eyebrow. I must have said it gloomily.

"What's wrong with you?" Fred asked.

"Snape's stupid homework." I lied. He didn't notice my lie but just nodded his head.

"It was easy at least. Stupid though." Fred said. I nodded in agreement. It was pretty easy. I zoomed through it without noticing because, I was thinking about the note. I was about to ask Fred what the note said but then George came up. George truly does ruin everything.

"Savannah. Fred. What's up? Snape's homework was easy and stupid. I have to ask you guys a favor." George said. He told us what to do. It was perfect. I couldn't wait to get started. Fred and I ran down the hallway, anxious to get started. When we got to the common room Vicky was sitting on the couch.

"Crap." I muttered. Fred motioned for me to tiptoe behind him up to his dorm. We were halfway up the stairs when we heard someone say something behind us. I turned around to see George talking to Vicky. I turned back around and motioned for Fred to keep going. We shut the door quietly behind us.

"Hey guys." Someone said. I almost screamed but once again, Fred put his hand over my mouth. I looked up to find Lee standing before us. I swallowed hard. Lee had been my boyfriend in first year. I could see Fred's concerned look out of the corner of my eyes. I looked at him and gave him a look that said I'm fine. I had broke up with Lee after I figured out he was cheating on me with some Slytherin girl. I cried for a week over him, Fred and George glaring at him until I got over it.

"Hey Lee." I said, forcing a smile.

"What you guys up to?" Lee asked. I smiled for real.

"We're helping George with his big plan for Vicky." I answered smiling at Fred. He winked at me. We walked over to where George kept his trunk and opened it. I laughed when it opened. Not only were there unicorn boxers on top, there was a shrine to Vicky. Fred started gagging.

"You don't have a pair do you?" I asked pointing at the unicorn boxers.

"No. Mine are much cooler. Mine have dinosaurs." He said smirking. I laughed. I elbowed him and we started looking through his stuff to find what we were looking for. I saw a wrinkled piece of paper at the bottom. I picked it up. The back said: _Love._

"I FOUND IT!" I screamed. Fred jumped up. He looked at the paper in my hands. He fist pumped the air. I put the paper in my pocket. The paper had where we were supposed to get what we needed to get for his plan. Fred and I were mostly happy to look through his stuff. He usually had tricks and such but this time he didn't. George couldn't say the place in the hallway. He would tell Fred tonight and I had the directions. We cracked the door open a bit and nobody was in the common room. I rushed out and plunged toward the couch and sat casually as I heard someone come in. It was Ron.

"Oh.. hey Ron. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." Ron said quickly. I raised an eyebrow but pushed it aside. Harry and Hermione walked in, talking about something.

"I think we should go guys." Hermione said once she noticed I was there. Then I remembered that Buckbeak was getting killed because of Draco and his stupid father. I was seriously getting tired of, "My father will hear about this." I had already heard it like 30 million times this year.

"Did you hear about Buckbeak?" I asked. They nodded. I understood. Buckbeak was amazing. I rode Buckbeak and it was awesome! Fred and George were jealous and glared at me for a week. They stopped glaring at me when I got Hagrid to let them take rides. They hurried out after that. I wondered what they were doing but I didn't follow. Instead, considering I was alone in the common room, I got out the paper. When I opened it, I saw that it was a letter. That confused me. Maybe we grabbed the wrong paper? But this was the only paper that didn't say something on both sides about his love for Vicky. I decided to read it. It said:

_Dear George,_

_ She's our best friend. I don't know what happening to me. Her personality is amazing, and she is gorgeous._

I suddenly got jealous of whoever he was talking about. The note was obviously from Fred. I could tell it was his hand writing... that's not stalker-ish right? I mean, he's my best friend... I kept reading:

_There's just something about her that makes me fall. Hard. We only met her last year. Should I ask her _the_ question or no? Would you ask S..._

I heard a door open and shoved the paper in my pocket. Vicky ran in, out of breath.

"What happened?" I asked.

"George's... in the hos... hospital wing." Vicky said between puffs of air. I ran up to Fred's dorm and told him.

We got to the hospital wing, went to go in, when Vicky ran into us, not noticing we were standing beside the doors. We all fell over.

"Sorry." Vicky , getting off us then pulling us up. We shook our heads.

"It's okay." I said. We went over to George's bed. He looked a little out of it.

"Ron? You okay?" I asked. He nodded... I think. After a few minutes we left because George fell asleep. We ran into Draco, who was holding his nose.

"Stupid mudblood. I'll get Granger back someday. Who does she think she is, hitting people?" I heard Malfoy mutter. I couldn't help but laughing.

"Hermione punched you?" I asked turning around, after we walked past him.

"No. I... umm... crashed making a wicked turn on my broomstick cause Granger cheated." Draco lied. I snickered at his stupid lie.

"Hermione doesn't play." I said. Draco froze.

"Really? Then she must have changed." Draco said, then hurried along to the nurse. I rolled my eyes.

"Too desperate to look cool." I said. Fred nodded.

We walked into the common room and I suddenly remembered the letter in my pocket. I gasped and saw it on the couch. I dived for it. I grabbed it and put it my pocket. Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I said.

"Hmm... Really? What's in your pocket huh?" Fred asked. I ran out of the common room. Fred chased me. I turned a sharp corner and almost ran right into a death eater. First shock, then confusion appeared on my face. Fred ran into me.  
"Giving up?" Fred asked. Then he looked up, "Oh." He grabbed my hand and we ran. We ran all the way to Dumbledore's office. We knocked on the door urgently. Snape came up behind us.

"He's not there." He said.  
"What do you mean he's not there! We need to tell him something RIGHT NOW!" I said lunging for Snape. Fred grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back. I scowled at him and he grinned.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Fred asked calmly.

"I don't know. Why do you think I know?" Snape asked and hurried away.

"That was weird." I commented. Fred nodded. We walked back to the Gryffindor common room. We held our wands in our hands and flinched when we went around every corner. I almost shot a spell at a Hufflepuff. Before we could get to the common room there was one more corner. We turned it and there was the Death Eater, trying to break in. We silently walked up behind it.

"REDUCTO!" I yelled. The Death Eater quickly turned around and put up a shield. He yelled something I think was, "Crucio!" and it hit me. I fell to the ground twitching. I heard Fred scream and felt him drop to my side. I heard another scream the Death Eater and it was another spell at me. He did it four more times, every time Fred trying to block it. Finally, I saw Fred stand up and shoot some spell at the Death Eater. The Death Eater ran away and after a few seconds of me screaming and body full-out twitching, I blacked out.

Fred's POV!  
I kept trying to protect Savannah but they kept hitting her. I finally stood up and yelled, "Reducto."and it hit the stupid Death Eater. He ran away and after a few seconds, Savannah blacked out. I picked her up and carried her to the nurse. I noticed George was gone. After about 10 minutes Vicky walked in with George right behind her, Vicky holding her nose.

"George. It's my nose not my legs. I can walk." Vicky protested. Then she noticed Savannah.

"What happened? Why didn't you come get us? FREDRICK WEALEY WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Vicky demanded.

"There just happened to be a Death Eater in Hogwarts, and we just happened to run into it. Then it cruicoed her about 15 times all my shields failing." I said. Vicky's eyes widened. George put an arm around her. Vicky started freaking out.  
"Is the Death Eater still here? If it is it's getting some major butt-kicking." Vicky asked. I shook my head. I heard a shaky breathe and looked back at Savannah. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked confused.

"Who are you guys? Who am I? Where am I?" Savannah asked.

"Stop messing around Savannah." Vicky said, "It's not funny, stop." Tears came to Vicky's eyes.

"Who's Savannah? Who are you? I need help. I don't know any of you." Savannah said.

"Oh no, she's forgotten everything." George said. Tears came to my eyes too.

"There has to be some way we can fix it. Some spell. SOMETHING!" Vicky suggested.

"I hope so. Maybe we should ask Hermione. The smartest witch ever." George said.

"You guys go ahead. I'm staying here. I refuse to leave her side." I said. Vicky smirked and made her hand a heart and put it around us two. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't love him. I don't even know him." Savannah said. Tears came to my eyes. She doesn't love me. I wondered if that was true.

"Fred, it's alright. She doesn't even remember herself. She loves you. Trust me." Vicky said. I looked away. Then I remembered something.  
"George. The plan. What now?" I asked.

"Re-schedule it. I'll find a time." George replied. Vicky looked confused.  
"Wait a second, a plan? I think I remember something about a plan. Come here... Fred was it? I'm going to whisper it in your ear and tell me if I'm right." Savannah said. I smiled. I went closer. She whispered, "Your twin has a plan for that girl to have the most romantic and unforgettable night of her life." I nodded. She smiled and passed out.

"What plan? Come on guys. Tell me. Please?" Vicky said, using puppy dog eyes.

"No. It's a surprise." George said sternly. I took a double-take. George, just stood through one of Vicky's puppy dog eyes, and didn't fall. I must have showed the shock because I heard a laugh to my right. There was Savannah, awake again.

"Have more faith in your twin. By the way, what's your name?!" Savannah asked frustrated.

"I'm George." George said. Savannah nodded.

Savannah's POV!

"I'm George." Fred's twin said. I nodded. This was so confusing. Where the crap am I? Who am I? Why do I feel an attraction to the boy named Fred who won't leave my side? Is Fred my boyfriend? Who's the girl? I'm so confused. The girl and George left.

"Fred, are we dating?" I asked. Fred looked shocked. Then he shook his head. I was so confused. Why did the girl put a heart around us then?

"Why did that girl put a heart around us?!" I asked.

"That girl, she's your best friend her name is Vicky. George and I are also your best friends. George and Vicky are dating. Everyone thinks you and I like each other." Fred answered.

"Oh," I said. I sighed and then got a dizzy head and passed out. When I woke up it was dark out. I looked over to see a bed right next to mine and Fred on it. Why am I in the hospital wing at Hogwarts? The last thing I remembered was Fred and I running through the halls. I tried to sit up, but winced from all the pain. I looked to my left to see George and Vicky curled up together on one bed. What the crap happened? Did I hit my head? I turned back to my right to see Fred wide awake. I almost screamed.  
"Fred, don't do that to me." I said. Fred smiled.

"What are Vicky and George cuddled up on that bed and why are you here, and why am I in the hospital wing sore and not knowing why I'm freaking in here?" I asked. Fred looked shocked.

"So you remember now?" Fred asked.

"Remember what?" I asked. Fred explained everything.

"Do you really not love me?" He asked. I was about to answer, when I heard Vicky shaking George screaming in his ear that I was awake. Now Vicky started ruining things. George was influencing her. Vicky and George ran over.

"Are you back?" George asked tiredly.

"Yes." I said. Vicky grinned like an idiot.

"Woo." George said wearily pumping his fist in the air lazily.

"Can we leave now?" George asked.

"Go ahead. Adios." I said. Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"What? A girl can't speak Spanish every now and then? Jeez. You people are _so_ judgmental." I said, making Fred laugh.

"You guys can go, but I'm not leaving." Fred said. Vicky smiled knowingly at George and George winked at Fred. They left and Fred sat back down on his bed.

"Go to sleep." He told me. I did, and that was a mistake. When I fell asleep, my dream was horrid. My dream was about Voldemort killing Fred, me standing by, being forced to watch. What was even worse was seeing George in it, too devastated to think straight. I woke up, screaming once again. The second I woke up, Fred was by my side.

"Fred. You're alive." I said hugging him.

"Uh, yeah. I am." Fred commented confused. It still wasn't morning and I wish it was already.  
"Fred. I can't sleep." I said. Fred looked at me sympathetically.

"Fred. Please comfort me." I pleaded. Fred nodded. He sat down on my bed with me. I put his arms around me. He held me until I fell asleep and even then.

Fred's POV!

"Fred. Please comfort me." Savannah pleaded. I nodded my head and sat on her bed with her. I proceeded to put my arms around her and held her for the rest of the night. At some point I fell asleep. My dream at first was a nightmare. But then I remembered Savannah in my arms. I smiled in my sleep. When I woke up I saw her still sleeping. She looked so beautiful when she slept. I gave up on trying not to like her. As awkward as it made things in between us, it was a feeling, I couldn't stop. She woke up while I was staring at her.

"Yes Fred?" she asked.

"Sorry." I said. She rolled her eyes and laughed. Her laugh filled the room with joy. Madam Pomfrey came in and said Savannah would be free to go. She smiled and tried to stand. But when she stood, her legs collapsed under her. Unfortunately, I wasn't on the side she collapsed on.

"Savannah!" I shouted, running to her. When I got to Savannah, she was knocked out. Her head was bleeding.

"COME ON! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed. Madame Pomfrey came and helped me put her on the bed. When she opened her eyes, they were blood red.


	2. Kisses

Fred's POV

She stood up, looking more furious and determined than ever. Her eyes were red and misty.

"Must kill Fred Weasley." She said, her voice in monotone. I looked at the hip flask Madame Pomfrey was giving her the medicine she needed. Someone must of slipped something in there. Several people had been in and out since then. I didn't pay attention to who they were. Though, a few people did come over to her. Some Slytherins came over laughing at her twitching body. It must have been one of them. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I forgot about Savannah wanting to kill me. I didn't remember until she snapped me back by trying to choke me, considering Madame Pomfrey was holding her wand when I came back. Madame Pomfrey pulled her off me. Though I was losing consciousness. I felt myself hit the ground before I blacked out.

George's POV

Savannah was in the hospital. Fred refused to leave her side. Which is why it was so confusing when he walked into the Gryffindor common room, without Savannah.

"Hey, Fred. What's up? Where's Savannah?" I asked.

"She's in the hospital wing." He answered gloomily. I raised an eyebrow.

"She wants to kill me George. Someone slipped something into her medicine and now she wants to kill me. George, Madame Pomfrey said it could be so strong, that you can't reverse it." Fred said. He sat down on the couch next to me, his head in his hands. I noticed a bruise on the side of his head, and red marks on his neck.

"She didn't." I said, not believing what I had just realized. Fred obviously knowing what I was talking about said, "Yep. She tried to choke me. And then of course I lost consciousness and fell to the ground." Fred started crying. I hugged him and brought him back up to our dormitory.

It was Saturday today! I had some plans for Vicky! I couldn't wait. One problem: Fred wouldn't come out of his bed. And Savannah was still under the curse. So 2 problems I guess. I could do it myself, but it wasn't for me and Vicky. It was for them. Vicky and I were trying to get them together. Planning something like this could make them closer. Especially, since we were gonna have them set it up, say we couldn't make it, and then tell them to have the dinner. Now, doesn't look like it could happen. I went into the common room and saw Vicky on the couch. She was asleep. Makes sense, it was 8 AM. I woke early to get to things I needed to do. I went over to the couch.

"Vicky. Wake up!" I said.

"No." She mumbled. I grinned.

"I guess you want me to do this the hard way." I said.

"Fine, whatever." She said, apparently to tired to care. She fell back asleep. I noticed a book about counter-curses in her hand. She must have stayed up late into the night, trying to find a cure for Savannah. I walked back up to my room and grabbed some whipped cream and a quill. I went back to the common room and put the whipped cream in her hand and started tickling her nose with the quill.

Vicky's POV

I fell back "asleep" after George tried to wake me up. As tired as I was, I couldn't let George get me. I had stayed up late to try and find a counter-curse for Savannah. So far, nothing. Maybe I should ask Hermione. But she's been busy with Ron in the hospital. And the fact the Harry's godfather(shh. I'm not supposed to know he's his godfather) Sirius black was in Hogwarts. Also, the fact that Dementors keep coming in the castle. Dumbledore's ready to get rid of them. They've already messed up a Quidditch game. I felt George put whipped cream in my hand. Then, he started tickling my nose. I took my other hand and scratched my nose. He kept trying to get me to use my other hand. He had a little break, then tried one more time. When he tickled it this time, I took my other hand, made it look like I was going to my face, then smashed it into George's face. He yelped. I sat up laughing.

"I'm gonna get you for this." He said, pointing at me. I started running around the common room, George right behind me. Finally, he caught up to me, then pulled me into a kiss. When we pulled away, there was whipped cream all over my face. George had a triumphant smile upon his face. I rolled my eyes.

"You're lucky I love you." I mumbled. George's smile broadened. We heard a door open.

"What is going on down here?" A voice, obviously Percy's said, whilst climbing down the stairs. When he saw us he looked more annoyed than ever.

"Sorry?" I said. George cracked up.

"Sorry? _Sorry_? You woke me up at the crack of dawn and say sorry? Detention, both of you. You'll serve it on Monday." Percy said.

"It's 8:12 AM. It's not the crack of dawn." George said, looking at the watch on his wrist. The one Savannah, and I had got for him. We got one just like it for Fred, just a different color. They were from a joke shop. They were a bit expensive but we decided not to tell them that. Especially considering we got the last 2 he made. He said it took too long to make them. George's was blue, and Fred's was red.

"Who cares? DETENTION BOTH OF YOU! YOU WILL SERVE IT ON MONDAY!" Percy said irritably. After he went up to his dorm again, we cracked up.

"So. Wanna help me go plan the dinner? Maybe Savannah will be better by the end of today." George asked. I shook my head.

"I'm trying to find a counter-curse. You should help me. We don't know the problem yet, so it'll be pretty hard. And if we don't do whatever spell it happens to be right, it could become permanent or get worse. Plus, then we won't have to plan the dinner_._ They can!" I said. George agreed and we went to the library to get more books.

We spent hours in there, and I was about ready to give up. I took a book called: _Counter-curses for poisoning of any kind! _I opened to the index and saw there was a chapter called: _When someone wants to kill one of their friends. _How convenient.

"George look at this." I said, opening up to the chapter. It was 1 page long. It only had one thing on it. It was a potion. It didn't have a name which was a bit suspicious. But all of these ingredients would be in Snape's office. I knew exactly how to get it.

"George, I need to go flirt with Malfoy." I said. He stared at me like I was crazy.

"He can get stuff from Snape. Snape loves him. And considering Malfoy has a crush on Savannah and I, it'll be pretty easy. Wait... Just me right now... URGH!" I exclaimed. These things were easier with my best friend.

"Hey, George. Got any love potion?" I asked mischievously.

I walked up to Malfoy. I had a box of chocolates. It said, "Made with love" on the front. He'd be doing whatever I said with just one bite.

"Hey hottie." I said. This was so hard. I love George and Malfoy is cute, I will admit, but I ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY hate him.

"Finally took interest in me instead of that stupid Weasley huh? I always thought you belonged in Slytherin you know." Malfoy remarked. Other Slytherins around nodded.  
"I have something for you." I said giving him the chocolates. He smirked and blushed... Woah, woah, WOAH! Malfoy... blushed?! This is just too awkward... He opened it and ate one. He looked at me dreamily.

"Victoria?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah Draco?" I asked sweet and innocently.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. Oh, no. This potion was too strong. I giggled (Even though I wanted to throw up) and said, "Oh, Draco. We're too young! Though, I have something you could do for me." I dragged him by the hand to an empty hall.

"Could you pleeease get me some ingredients from Snape's office?" I asked. He nodded. I told him the ingredients and what to tell Snape it was for. I also told him where to meet me with the stuff. I would be waiting outside of the Slytherin common room with a bag ready to put the stuff in. I was waiting for what felt like an hour before Malfoy came back with the ingredients and I stowed them away in my bag. I thanked him and hurried back to the Gryffindor common room, which was full of people. I couldn't find George.

"George?" I yelled walking through the crowd. I saw one of the twins.

"Hey!" I called at him. He turned around. It was Fred. Red watch, blotchy eyes.

"Where's George?" I asked.

"He went to visit Savannah." Fred answered. My eyes widened.

"WHAT?! What if Savannah thinks he's you?" I exclaimed running towards the portrait hole. I ran down to the Hospital Wing. I forgot I had the stuff in my bag for a bit. I checked on the stuff before walking into the Hospital Wing. George was lying on a hospital bed, out cold. Savannah was on her bed, looked irritated, with a bruised hand.

"Fred over there is trying to get me to think he's George." Savannah remarked, snorting.

"Savannah... that is George." I said plainly.

"Crap." she muttered, "I thought I was getting the chance to punch Fred." I looked at her, shocked.

"You punched him?" I asked.

"I could've tried to kill him." She stated.

"Then why is your hand bruised? Did you hit him THAT hard?" I said. She shook her head.

"I punched his forehead, which happens to be a brick... almost literally..." Savannah said. I chuckled. Then I remembered the potion.

"I need to go talk to Madame Pomfrey." I said, hurrying to her office.

"Madame Pomfrey?" I asked, standing in the doorway.

"Come in." She said. I walked in. I told her about the potion. I gave her the ingredients and book to tell her how to make it. She refused the book.

"I've made this many times, just never for this purpose..." She claimed. Just under 10 minutes, the potion was done.

"You know, she's completely normal when Fred's not around." Madame Pomfrey said. I laughed. We brought the potion out.

"Hey, Savannah? Where are you?" I asked, as we walked back into the wing, to find her bed empty.

"Oh, no." I said, noticing the slightly opened door. I ran out the door straight to the common room. I had the potion in a vial in one hand. When I got into the common room, everyone was pushed against the walls. In the middle of the room, Savannah was there, towering over Fred her wand pointed at him. How did she get her wand?

"SAVANNAH! STOP!" I shouted as she started to say something.

"Let me do this. I need to." She said.

"Savannah..." I started to say. At that moment, she collapsed to the floor.

"A vision." I whispered.

Savannah's POV

Something was taking me over. I loved Fred, and I didn't want to kill him. But whenever I saw him, I suddenly just felt angry at him. Here I was in the common room, my best friend trying to get me to stop. Vicky started to say something else, but I then blacked out. I knew what was coming. Another vision. I'd been having these constantly. All I got while I was sleeping. And let me tell you, I slept _ a lot_. This time, it was different. Voldemort was gone, nothing bad was happening. I saw a field of flowers, and then I saw Fred and I, walking hand in hand. They walked up to me. (This was getting weird).

"Savannah, this could be your future." I(kinda) said.

"We could be happily married with many children." Fred(not really I don't wanna kill him...) said. He pointed somewhere in the distance. I followed the direction and saw 3 children running through the flowers.

"What's going on?" I(the real me) asked.

"You're seeing what your future could be like. If you just let go of your feelings about wanting to kill me... well... other me... your time me." Fred said. I nodded. I felt every bad feeling I ever had for Fred, and threw it out(not literally... I don't think you can do that). I woke up with Vicky at my side, a vial in her hand.

"Quick! Before you see Fred, take this potion so you won't want to kill him!" Vicky exclaimed.

"About that, I don't want to kill him anymore. Something happened in the vision, and all the feelings are gone." I said. I sat up and saw a smiling Fred behind Vicky.

"WHAT?! I went through all this trouble for nothing? DRACO ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM AND I HAD TO GIGGLE INSTEAD OF PUKE!" Vicky shouted.

"Huh?" Fred asked.

"Ditto." I said.

"To get these ingredients, I needed to get into Snape's office. I didn't want to get caught, so I got some love potion and gave it to Draco. So he followed my every command and... oh crap." Vicky said.

"What? Tell us!" I urged on.

"Draco still has 9 more chocolates. This could mean 9 more days of Draco being madly in love with me." Vicky explained. I held in a laugh. I could tell Fred was struggling. I noticed everyone was still watching us.

"What? You guys got nothing better to do? Scatter." I said. Everyone went back to their everyday business. Probably worried I would kill them... Oh well!

"So. You had your hots on for Malfoy?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Fred laughed, and Vicky punched me in the arm.

"Shut up. Well, I gotta go see George." Vicky said, getting up. She walked out of the common room. I looked over at Fred. His eyes were red and blotchy.

"Why were you crying?" I asked. He looked at the floor.

"My best friend, wanted to kill me. Wouldn't you be crying?" He said. I nodded and hugged him.

"Especially if it was me. I _am_ an amazing person." I stated. Fred and I laughed. We went and sat on the couch and started talking.

"You know the whole time, I didn't really want to kill you. But every time I saw you, it's like my mind went blank of any happy thoughts of you." I stated. Fred grinned.

"Well, you're not the only amazing person here." Fred said.

"Oh! Is Vicky back?" I asked, laughing.

"Ha ha." Fred said. We kept talking, Fred filled me in on the day he had.

"Sounds fun. Sitting in your bed, crying half the day until someone set off a stink bomb in your room." I said. Then I filled him in on my day, and George's brick of a forehead.

"Do you think mine's that hard?" He asked, lowering his head so his forehead was at eye level. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not punching your forehead if that's what you're asking. I already have a bruise from George's." I said. He chuckled.

Vicky's POV

I walked down to the hospital wing to see George. I went through ALL this trouble flirting with Draco, for what?! NOTHING! That's what! She just _decides_ to do it on her own! Pshhh. She should have told me that EARLIER! Well, I guess Madame Pomfrey gets some extra... whatever this stuff is! I walked in and Madame Pomfrey looked confused.

"Why do you still have that vial?" She asked.

"Savannah decided to do this on her own." I mumbled.

"Oh. Well, at least she's better." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Here. Take this. I have no use for it." I told her, handing her the vial. She nodded, and said thanks before going to her office to put the vial away. I walked over to George's bed. His eyes opened slightly.

"Hey Vicky." He said, sleepily.

"How you feeling Georgie?" I asked.

"Better now that you're here." He said. I smiled. Even when he's hurt, he finds a way to be sweet.

"How's your head... and don't say better because I'm here." I said.

"Fine. It's better because _you're_ here." He said. Stupid loopholes.

"Ha ha. You get what I meant." I said. I kissed him on the cheek and Madame Pomfrey came in to give him some headache medicine and declared he's free to go. I smiled and we left after he took the medicine. We walked into the common room quietly, sure everyone would be asleep. When we walked in, we saw Savannah and Fred on the couch, talking and laughing like the good ole' days. We walked up to our dorms silently. Luckily, they were so absorbed in their conversation they didn't notice. They were such a cute couple. Okay. So they're not a couple... yet. But they will be. The plans that were supposed to happen tonight didn't work... But we have more plans.

Savannah's POV

"Savannah... SAVANNAH WAKE UP!" Vicky screamed in my ear.

"Ugh!" I moaned while sitting up in bed.

"Come on. It's Saturday. Why do we have to wake up?!" I asked.

"Because, Fred and George asked us to help them test things for their store that they'll eventually run." Vicky stated. I rolled my eyes. They were _really_ committed to this store...

"They really do want this huh?" I asked. Vicky nodded. I got up and dressed.

"What kind off stuff do they want us to test anyway?" I asked, trying to be quieter noticing the other girls stirring.

"Umm... Sick stuff, love potions, more sick stuff." Vicky said quickly. I nodded.

"Wait... love potions? You'll be testing them... with George right?" I asked. She shrugged.

"No idea." She answered, smirking. I glared at her. I knew what she was thinking. If I have to take a love potion, and it actually works, I'm going to kill Vicky and George depending on what happens. We headed down to an early breakfast. We ate, noticing how much fresher the food seemed to put when you get there, almost right after they put out the first load. It was delicious. I has 2 pancakes, covered in syrup, and powder sugar, with a side of bacon. Vicky had a bowl of her favorite cereal. Reese's Puffs. We both had some Orange Juice before heading off to the classroom Professor Flitwick lets Fred and George use, so they would stop blowing up their dorm. When we entered the room, we immediately started coughing, due to the strong smells of... whatever it was. My brain was getting fuzzy. I kinda blacked out. When I came back, I was in a broom closet... with Fred... kissing... I pushed him away in shock.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Our love potions work..." Fred said.

"WHAT?! YOU PUT ME UNDER A LOVE POTION? AND YOU DIDN'T STOP ME FROM KISSING YOU?" I asked. Fred put his hands up in surrender.

"You said either I did it or you'd curse me to no end. And I know how good you are with curses." Fred said. I rolled my eyes and left the closet. I ran back to the room to find Vicky and George in deep kiss. I ran back to my dorm, both disgusted(both by Vicky and George, and by mine and Fred's) and happy. My first kiss with Fred. But I was under a love potion for most of it. I was there for some of it. Maybe I should have acted like I was still under the spell. Maybe the room still smelled like it. I ran back to the room. I started to apologize(as a cover up) and got a large whiff of the stuff. I blacked out again. When I cam back I was in the broom closet again, kissing. But I realized something. It wasn't Fred. I looked at the person and I was horrified. It was Draco Malfoy.


	3. Herbology

**Author's Note:**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Only Savannah and Vicky! And any other characters not in the real story! **

**I'm SO sorry for not updating. I'm really bad at remembering so I'm very sorry!**

Fred's POV

Draco and some other Slytherins raided our room. Which at first was pretty funny, because they fell under the love potion. Draco started to make out with Pansy. And as if, we hadn't been disturbed enough, Crabbe and Goyle started making out. Vicky, George, and I all ran out of the room, our eyes covered.

"Hey, where's Savannah?" Vicky asked.

"I don't know... but things will probably be _pretty_ awkward between us for a little while." I said, remembering what it was like to kiss her. I didn't really feel anything, except for during the last few seconds. Right before she pushed me away and yelled at me. I wonder where she is. I need to apologize. George and Vicky went off to find her, so I went for a walk through the school. Lunch was in half an hour. Students should be waking up right about now. I heard giggling. I noticed I was right by the closet me and Savannah... well... yeah.. Then I heard screaming. Something that sounded like someone getting smacked in the face, and then the door opened. Savannah stepped out looking horrified and furious. When she saw me she blushed and ran away. I was confused until Draco walked out of the closet. I decided to at least make a joke out of it then.

"Draco. I see you've finally come out of the closet. Congrats." I remarked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Weasley. You might as well come out. It's not like you can pick up a girl. Savannah, she just made out with me. In the closet. For 10 minutes." Draco said, proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"She was under a love potion that George and I are making for... something. Besides, I was in there with her for at least half an hour. Probably more." I stated. Draco turned a deep red and started to clench his fists. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I went in the direction Savannah went to see if I could find her. I walked past our place, smiling at the memories. I continued on, until I realized there was weeping coming from there. I looked around, to make sure no one was there, and slipped in. Savannah was curled up in a ball, crying.

"Go away." She said through her robes.

"Savannah. Come on. I know you were under a love potion. What's the matter?" I asked.

"Draco. He's the matter. He's gonna tell everyone he made out with me. It's gonna ruin _everything_." She said, pick her head up off her robes.

"Well. Everyone knows you hate Malfoy. So what's the problem. It's not like the guy you like saw anything. I'm the only one who actually saw anything." I said. It was hard to say that. But I had to accept the fact that she didn't like me. We walked down to lunch and afterward, we went back to the Gryffindor common room to finish homework.

**LATER THAT YEAR! LIKE, WAY LATER!**

Savannah's POV

This year has been so busy. O.W.L.s were nearing and I was so far behind. Even the twins were ahead of me. Ugh! I was catching up though. In 2 days, we had our first test. Herbology. Ugh! Wasn't really my strong point. I was more of a Charms person. But I wasn't bad. I just hope I'm good enough. I was studying in the common room when Fred and George entered, laughing like crazy.

"What's your issue?" I asked, glaring at them.

"We just pulled the best prank of all time." Fred said in between fits of laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"What have you done this time?" I asked.

"I thought you liked pranks." George said, curiously.

"I do. It's just, we have the Herbology O.W.L.s in 2 days and you guys haven't even touched a Herbology book this week. What's wrong with you?!" I asked. Fred looked shocked.

"Our Herbology test is in 2 days?" He asked. I nodded. I heard one of them mutter, "Crap." under their breath. They sat down and started to study. But all they did was start until we heard an explosion. George and Fred grinned at me.

"What was that?" I asked cautiously.

"Go find out for yourself." Fred answered, smirking. I ran out of the common room, straight to the Great Hall.

"Oh no." I moaned seeing what happened. Fred and George let free one of their crazy inventions. A little creature they called a "Grasshopper." I tried to tell them that a grasshopper was an actual animal, but they wouldn't listen to me. Anyways, I was an animal that basically grew grass in it body. And when it sheds, it doesn't shed fur. _No_ it just _has_ to shed grass. And it loves to hop around, hence Grass_hopper_. I looked around the Great Hall to see several other "Grasshoppers". They set free about a dozen of them. I rolled my eyes. If they thought this was the best prank ever... Pretty sad my friends. I started walking back to the common room. As I was walking a ran into Kaylee.

"You're dressed fancy." She commented.

"Huh?" I asked, looking down. I had completely forgotten I was wearing Pajamas. I shrugged and we walked into the common room. I sat down in the chair I had been in earlier, ignoring Fred and George, who were goofing around. I was reading all about Herbology so I could get everything into my brain. At one point, everyone seemed to have gone upstairs, and it was just me in the dimly lit common room. I was on my 7th book of the night when I fell asleep.

"Savannah! Are you coming?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. I was studying." I said. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Studying is for losers. Come on. Nobody studies anymore. Not even Hermione." Fred stated. Sure enough I looked over at Hermione, who was shredding her textbooks.

"But... what about O.W.L.s?" I asked.

"You would have failed them anyways." Fred said. I suddenly noticed we were in the Gryffindor common room, on it was painted with rainbows, and unicorns were frolicking around.

"Umm... what's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean? This is normal, everyday life man." Neville said to me. I suddenly noticed the full common room... and Neville dressed as a hippie. I looked around. Seamus had on a dinosaur costume, Hermione was now making out with Ron. Harry was dressed as Santa Clause. What was happening? Fred turned me around.

"Savannah Williams. I love you. I always have and always will." Fred said, then got down on one knee and said, "Will you marry me?" I nodded my head and jumped up and down clapping. And I couldn't stop. I was not doing this on purpose. What's happening. The scene suddenly changed. I was in a wedding gown... except it was neon colored. Like, neon green, orange, pink, yellow. And Fred was in a monkey suit. I looked over to see who was marrying us. It was a llama. I looked back at Fred. And then the llama. Fred, llama, Fred, llama, Fred, llama... All the sudden, the llama said, "You may now kiss the bride." Fred and I leaned in, about to kiss. But Kaylee, who was decked out in a bright purple jumper, start shaking me, and screaming my name.

"Savannah! Savannah! WAKE UP SAVANNAH!" Kaylee screamed. I woke with a start. I sat up so fast the book that happened to be on my face, fell onto my toe.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain.

"Sorry. You okay?" She asked. I nodded. I picked up the book and put it on the stack of books on the table next to me. I realized we were in the common room.

"Kaylee... what time is it?" I asked.

"Umm... 10 AM." She said, checking her watch.

"What?! We're already late for class. We need to go! Come on!" I said. Kaylee stopped me.

"It's Sunday." She said. I moaned and plopped down onto the couch.

"Then why am I awake?" I asked.

"You were stirring a lot in your sleep. So I woke you." Kaylee answered.

"I had the weirdest dream I've had in a while." I stated.

"What was it about?" asked a voice from behind me. I turned around. It was Lee.

"Hey Lee." I said awkwardly. Kaylee noticed how uncomfortable I was.

"We should all study for our test tomorrow. Savannah, I think you should return the books you've already read." Kaylee said. I gave her a look of thank.

"Yeah. And plus, I need to re-check out books. I've had them for like, 1 or 2 weeks more than I'm allowed." I exclaimed. We said bye to Lee and carried the books down to the library. I returned 12 of the 15 books I had. I was surprised I was allowed to take so many at once. I re-checked out books that I was still reading. Kaylee checked out a few books and we carried them down to the common room and up to our dorm. Everyone was already gone. I knew Angelina was doing Quidditch. It always helps her prepare for a test. Jenna was probably out with her boyfriend, some Ravenclaw named Josh. We sat on our beds and started reading. An hour later I finished my 3 books left and moaned and lied down on my bed.

"I hate studying. And tests." I complained. Vicky agreed and finished off her last book. We returned our books and then went to the common room. There were a lot of people in the common room. We barely noticed Fred and George in the midst of them all, trying out stuff for their joke shop. We were so tired it wasn't even funny. We had a lot of information for the test tomorrow. We plopped down on the floor. I pretended to die. Kaylee followed my lead. We ended up falling asleep on the floor.

I was surrounded by plants. I had a paper in front of me. I was sitting in a desk. I looked down at the paper to see it had Herbology Test written on the front in big letters. What? This was the test? Professor Sprout walked in.

"My, my dear. Why would you show up to your test without pants?" She asked. I looked down, confused. I had no pants on. I screamed as people started walking in. My desk disappeared and I was standing. Everyone started laughing. Then Vicky, George, and Fred walked in. They started laughing more than anyone else there. I tried covering myself with the plants. Then all the plants disappeared. I screamed and ran away. I had to run through all the people. When I ran past Fred he smirked and laughed. I ran all the way back to my dorm, to find I had no more pants, skirts, or dresses, or anything to cover up the bottom half of me, other than underwear.

I woke up with start. I pulled off my blankets relieved to see I had pants on. Vicky gave me a weird look. She had already woken up. I realized I was in my bed.

"Vicky... didn't we fall asleep in the common room?" I asked. She nodded.

"I have no idea don't ask me how we got up here." Vicky said. We got ready and headed down to breakfast where Fred and George we're already scarfing down food. I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting down.

"How was your sleep on the floor?" Fred asked.

"We woke up in our beds... and have no idea how..." Vicky said. George smirked and so did Fred.

"It was you guys." Vicky and I said in unison.

"How did you get into the girl's dorm? Guys aren't supposed to be able to come in." I asked.

"We have our ways." George said, winking. I rolled my eyes. That's what they always said. I grabbed some bacon and scrambled eggs. I ate breakfast and got ready to go to take the Herbology test. I was freaking out.

"Calm down." Fred said, putting his hand on my shoulder. My heart started beating faster(if that was possible). Not now. I couldn't think about Fred now. I needed to pass this test. I needed to pass everything. I didn't even know what I wanted to be. It was either Auror or Healer. I was kind of leaning towards healer which meant I needed to pass this so I knew about herbs and which ones have healing powers and what can do what do someone. Vicky grabbed my arm as I started pacing again.

"Look, I know you really want to pass this. I know that you want to be a healer. But stop stressing yourself out. That's just gonna make it worse for you." She said. I nodded and tried to relax. I couldn't do it. They started calling people in. After a little while they called, "Victoria McKinley." That was Vicky. I wished her luck and hugged her. I still had a while left. A long while later Fred and George were called in. And a bit after that I was called in. I went in and took a deep breath.

Fred's POV

George and I were called in. I got done with the test and went out and waited for George. George went to find Vicky and I decided to wait for Savannah. She came out not too long after us. She was beaming when she came out. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'm guessing it went well." I commented.

"I think so!" She exclaimed. We let go and stared into each other's eyes. We leaned in more and more, and finally, our lips touched. We kissed for a good 3 seconds until we broke apart. Savannah backed up covering her mouth with her hand. She looked so shocked.

"I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I just... Somehow I..." I started muttering.

"It's okay. I was a part of it. Let's just forget this ever happened okay?" She suggested. I nodded. We walked to dinner and sat down at the table across from Vicky and George. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I couldn't look at her either. Luckily George and Vicky were too deep in discussion to notice our silence. Savannah ate dinner quite quickly and left. I left about 5 minutes after she did. I couldn't stop thinking about what I felt when we kissed. I just hope she felt the same way. I went to sleep thinking about her.

Vicky's POV

I left the testing area considering it would be a while until any of them would come out. Figured I had a few hours to myself. I walked around the grounds. I ran into Ginny and Luna.

"Hey guys." I said. Ginny looked surprised.

"Where's George, Fred, and Savannah?" She asked.

"Testing." I answered. She nodded and they kept walking. I heard some of Luna's sentence.

"Well if you like Harry so much.." I smiled. Everyone knew Ginny likes Harry. He saved her life last year and she liked him before that. Though, it seemed the crush had been dying away. Me and Savannah knew that it was just Ginny's acting getting better.

"Ron, we have to." I heard. I immediately knew it was Hermione. I hid behind a bush as they turned the corner.

"Why?" He asked.

"You know why. Harry's getting really depressed and he's starting to obsess over this. We need to help him." She said.

"He's the one who lived. Not us. He can survive." Ron commented. Hermione sighed.

"Come on. He's your best friend." She said. Nothing else was said, due to Harry showing up.

After they had left, I got up and decided to go back to my dorm. I read a muggle book I had brought. It was called, "The Giver" by Lois Lowry. It was about a boy, who had to become the giver, because of his assignment. Their world is made so that no one has feelings. But, they boy, Jonas, does. He's the giver. He gets all the feelings, pain, and everything else. Including color! How can they live without color? I would die! I read until dinner and then went down. After a couple minutes, George came down.

"Hey. Have you heard about Sirius Black?" He asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Sirius Black. He's a criminal. He escaped from Azkaban. Stuff has been happening with him all year! He got into the Gryffindor common room, or at least tried. He turns into a dog/wolf. He's a... a... what's it called?" He explained.

"Animagus? But how, he must have been an illegal one. How do you make yourself an animagus though. How have I not noticed anything about this?" I asked. George shrugged.

"I think most of the 5th years haven't noticed. We've all been so busy with O.W.L.s." George suggested. I nodded. Savannah and Fred sat down shortly after our conversation, but I paid no attention to them, deep in conversation with George, asking more about this Sirius Black guy. When we finished talking, Savannah and Fred were gone.

"Um... When did they leave?" I asked George.

"No idea. But something must be up. Fred left before dessert." George stated.

"Do you think they.." I started.

"Finally realized a certain something." George finished for me. I nodded. He shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said. We finished dinner and walked hand in hand up to the common room, then split our ways up to our dorms.

George's POV

Vicky and I split our ways up to our dorms. I found Fred laying in his bed, staring into space.

"Fred, what's up? You left before dessert." I asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing" Fred answered. I raised an eyebrow and he just shrugged.

"Come on. What is it?" I asked again.

"Nothing okay?" Fred snapped then quietly added, "It's nothing." I decided to leave him alone and go to sleep.

I woke up and got ready for breakfast. I met Vicky at the top of the stairs.

"Did Fred act weird last night too?" Vicky asked. I nodded.

"Wait, what do you mean too?" I asked.

"Savannah." She answered. I sighed.

"What's up with them? Fred insisted it was nothing. What about Savannah?" I wondered out loud.

"She was very strange. I asked her if she was alright and she said, 'I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Nothing happened. I'm fine.'" Vicky stated.

"She just attacked you?" I asked. Vicky nodded.

"Something definitely happened last night." She said.

**Thank you for reading! Please review, and I will try and get the next chapter up soon! I don't know exactly where I'm going with it yet but, you know. The story basically makes itself, I just type.**


	4. Tests and Dating

**Author's Note:**

**I feel like I take way too long to write these so I wrote this one in one day! Hope you like it!**

Savannah's POV

I can't stop thinking about Fred. I don't know why it happened we just.. kissed. I had to tell Vicky.

"Vicky." I said, making her stop reading.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Last week, after our Herbology O.W.L.s, I kissed Fred. After I came out. It just happened." I answered. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Oh my gosh really?" She asked, throwing her book aside and jumping up. I nodded. She squealed.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked.

"I didn't want to. We both decided we wouldn't tell anyone. We also agreed to forget it ever happened but I can't. Something happened. There was a spark." I said, laying back on my bed, sighing. We were in the dorm, everyone else having left for breakfast. I started getting dressed.

"Your first kiss, my little baby's growing up." She said.

"It's not my first kiss." I said blushing.

"Your first kiss when you're not under a love potion." She said.

"Well there was that one time... Okay yeah it's my first kiss." I said giving in. Once I was finished dressing, we went to breakfast. When we got down there Fred and George were already devouring their food. We sat across from them and I couldn't, wouldn't look at Fred. I had a feeling he wouldn't look at me either. So breakfast was extremely awkward. We left breakfast and headed out to go roam around the grounds until we had our DADA O.W.L. Vicky and I headed outside to walk around the lake.

"So tell me more about this kiss." Vicky begged. I rolled my eyes.

"There's not much to it. I headed out of the testing area, Fred asked me if it went well I said that I thought it did we hugged, and then we somehow ending up kissing. Simple as that." I explained quickly. Vicky smiled.

"What happened after?" She asked.

"Well, it got really awkward and now neither of us can even look at each other." I said. We continued discussing other things and walking around the grounds, practicing spells, until we headed back to go to our DADA O.W.L.s.

Fred's POV

Breakfast was really awkward. I couldn't stand to look at Savannah. I wanted to ask her the question so bad but I just couldn't. I wanted her to know how I felt about her. George and I just walked around the school thinking about new projects for the joke shop we wanted to create. When the time came, we headed down to our DADA O.W.L.s. Savannah and Vicky were there by the time we came. We were a late to see the first people go, so Vicky got called in after 2 minutes of us being there. She gave George a kiss on the cheek and he wished her luck before she went in. George and Vicky had no idea how much I wanted that to be Savannah and me. Savannah crossed the room to go talk to one of her dorm mates, Jenna. Soon George and I got called in.

Savannah's POV

Vicky left so I crossed the room to go talk to Jenna.

"Hey Jenna. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh you know, just waiting." She said. I laughed. Her last name was Zinger. Jenna Zinger. Soon George and Fred were called. I had a nice chat with Jenna until my name was called. I headed in. I walked up to my judge and saw Fred two judges away. I couldn't let him distract me. This was also important so I could go into N.E.W.T.s. Which I needed to become a healer. Along with Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms... So let's hope I ace this. I started doing what he asked me. Lastly he said, "We're done here.. unless of course you can perform a Patronus. Not expected but if you know how it will always help with your results. Not saying that they're bad but just, you know." He said. I've never successfully casted one but I think I can do it. I thought about Fred and I kissing.

"Expecto Patronum!" I shouted. Out burst a beautiful coyote. I knew why it was that. When I was little, my mom would take me to the mountains and we always visited a little cave where you could see this really big canal where a bunch of coyotes always were. One day, my mom fell in. The coyotes attacked her and my mom started fighting them off with magic. The coyotes all left and I went into the canal and pulled her all the way home. The second my dad saw her he ran over and had me hold on and we apparated to the muggle hospital, well near it, and brought her in. My dad asked me what happened and I said that she was attacked by coyotes and I lugged her all the way back home. It wasn't until then that I had noticed I was covered in blood, her blood. They brought her into a room and the doctors tried everything and then told us it was useless, they couldn't do any more. My dad decided to try a bit of magic but it only made it worse. He exclaimed that he wish he had been a healer. Which is what gave me the inspiration to become one. The guy started to say something, probably about how wonderful it was but I ran off, tears in my eyes. I ran out of the room and ran straight into Fred. I started sobbing and he pulled me into a hug.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My... patronus..." I said through sobs. He waited until I got myself under control to say anything else.

"What about your patronus?" He asked.

"It was a coyote." I said, tears still in my eyes. He looked confused. I had never told anyone about my mom's death.

"My mom was killed by coyotes." I said. He hugged me again. I told him the whole story and he had a sympathetic look on his face. This was the first time since our kiss that I had looked into his face. Which was a week ago.

"Savannah, I have something important to ask you." Fred said seriously. I was shocked.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the look on my face.

"Oh nothing. It's just, I don't really hear your serious voice often." I stated. He smirked.

"Anyways, I need to ask you something." He said, less serious.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"Will you..." He started. He took a deep breath.

"Willyougooutwithme?" He said quickly.

"Umm... what?" I asked, not understating a word..

"Will you, go out with me?" He asked slowly. I must have looked very shocked because Fred said next, "Okay I get it. Sorry I asked." He said, starting to walk away. I grabbed his arm.  
"Fred wait, I'd love to go out with you." I said, smiling, "I was just surprised you asked. I didn't think you felt that way about me."

"I love you. I love everything about you. I love the way you smile, your hair, your smell." Fred said.

"My smell?" I teased.

"Yes, your smell." He said, not noticing the teasing sound of my voice.  
"Well Fred Weasley, I love everything about you too. You freckles, your personality, your perfect teeth." I said.

"I'm more attractive then George right?" He asked.

"Oh definitely." I said laughing. I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.

"I also love when you blush." I commented. He smiled. We walked and talked down to dinner. When we got in we spotted Vicky and George. We sat across from them. Luckily they were once again in deep conversation.

"When are we going to tell them?" I asked quietly.

"Oh you know, maybe when we get married." Fred answered quietly.

"Oh so we're getting married now?" I asked. Fred blushed.

"Sorry, it just came out." He said.

"No don't worry. I find it adorable." I said back.

"Let's both tell them later, when we're not in dinner and surrounded. We could always tell them in the dorms separately." He suggested. I nodded.

"That would be best." I agreed.

"I see you two are on speaking terms again." Vicky cut in.

"Yep." I said smiling. Vicky gave me a look that said, _What happened?_ I gave her a look back that said, _I'll tell you later._ Vicky looked kind of annoyed but she went back into conversation with George.

"So, have you heard about Sirius Black?" I asked Fred. He nodded.

"Oh good, because I've only heard his name. Tell me about him" I said. Fred laughed. I loved his laugh.

"He's a convicted murderer who broke out of Azkaban." Fred said. I spit out the chicken I had just put in my mouth.

"What? I thought that was impossible!" I exclaimed. Fred shrugged.

"Well he did. Everyone thinks he's after Harry. They say he's a Death Eater. He's the one who turned in James and Lily, Harry's parents, into Voldemort. He had been their secret keeper. He let out their secret." Fred explained. I found myself suddenly hating this Sirius guy.

"Why was he their secret keeper if he was a Death Eater?" I asked angrily.

"He was best friends with James." Fred said. I found myself hating Sirius even more.

"So he was probably in Gryffindor." I said. Fred nodded, cringing at the anger in my voice. I tend to scare people when I'm angry.

"Well he obviously isn't a true Gryffindor. Pur house is loyal," I said, getting angrier, "and Harry. Poor Harry. The guy who's to blame, well other than Vol.. You-know-who, about his parent's death is coming after him."

"Calm down. Harry will be fine." He said.

"I will not calm down! This guy is a traitor. Sounds like he should be in Slytherin." I stated. Fred nodded in agreement, probably so I wouldn't get mad. He's usually one that would argue, but when it comes to me, I think I scare him too much.

"Let's talk about something else now." Fred said.

"How about the secret you guys seem to be keeping." Vicky said.

"What secret?" I asked.

"I don't know. But something happened to make you two talk again and I wanna know what." Vicky demanded. She wasn't very good at being threatening.

"Vicky, you don't scare me." I said. She glared at me her worse glare. Which I was used to.

"Vicky, we just made up. We decided it was silly not to talk over one little thing." I said.

"A kiss isn't a little thing." George said.

"You told him?" I asked Fred. He shook his head, holding his hands up in surrender. I turned to glare at Vicky. She laughed nervously.

"I might have said something about it." She said. She glared sideways at George who winced, he was still scared of it.

"Okay, we got over though." I said.

"How? You can't just... forget it." Vicky said.

"Yes we can. It's easy." I said.

"That's not what you told me." She said. I blushed.

"Look Fred, she likes you. And George told me that you like her. Come on, just get together guys." Vicky begged.

"Vicky, it's too late." I said. Her face fell.

"What do you mean? Did one of you start dating someone?" She asked. I linked hands with Fred under the table.

"Actually both of us did." I said. She looked surprise.

"Who are you guys dating?" She asked desperately.

"Each other." I said, pulling our hands up. A wide grin came unto her face and she squealed.

"You're kidding right?" She asked. I shook my head. She looked like she was going to faint.

"I thought we were gonna tell them in our dorms." Fred mumbled.

"I had to, sorry. It was just so perfect." I said. We had already let go of our hands. People we're starting to look from Vicky's continuous squeals. I suddenly got very light headed and then fell over and blacked out.

"_You're just making my plan better." A high, cold voice said. I turned and saw Voldemort. I knew it wasn't real but it could be._

"_You're not alive this can't be happening." I said._

"_I will come back. And when I do... He'll be the first to go. Unless... you come to my side." He said._

"_But the visions are only about you and you talking to me." I pointed out._

"_But when I come, and I will, and when you come to my side, you will have to want visions. And then you'll start getting visions of other things. Like the whereabouts of Harry Potter. Helping me find and kill him." Voldemort said. I shook my head._

"_I'll never do that." I said._

"_I can send him in. He can come get you. I've been near to Hogwarts before and you know it. I can send someone to get you. You could see my real form. You could help me come back." Voldemort said._

"_No. Never. I'll never come to your side. You won't win. There's no way.. Wait.. who's him?" I asked. Voldemort laughed. I was high and squeaky. I winced. He kept laughing and laughing until finally, I snapped back to reality._

I woke in a cold sweat. Fred was holding me bridal style, carrying me through the school.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To the hospital wing." He said, with a worried, yet relieved look on his face.

"No, I'm fine really. Besides, I've been there too much this year. For the wrong reasons too. I've always meant to ask Madame Pomfrey if I could assist to but I never have." I said. Fred put me down.

"Fine." He said. I then remembered the vision.

"Fred. He's coming back. Voldemort's coming back." I said. Fred winced at the name.

"Oh get over it." I said.

"He knows we've started dating, he wants me to come to his side. He's threatened to.. to kill you. Again..." I said. This was the like, 100th time Voldemort had threatened to kill him.  
"And right when I thought these were gone." I complained.

"Fred. He mentioned someone. He said, '_I can send him in. He can come get you._' He wouldn't tell me who though. He just kept laughing.. and laughing.." I said, my knees trembling.

"He wouldn't stop laughing. It was like.. like nails on a chalk board." I said. My knees gave out, but Fred was there to catch me. He held me close and we stayed like that for a while. I felt to safe in his arms. We walked back to the Great Hall and finished dinner. We walked out and decided to talk the long way the the common room. We found a deserted hallway with a window at the end. We stood at the window, and I could've sworn I saw something move.. and a pair of yellow eyes.

"Fred.. did you just see that?" I asked. He nodded. I got kind of scared.

"It's probably just one of Hagrid's crazy animals." Fred commented. I nodded. It was a beautiful night out. The moon was the only light we had but I could see Fred perfectly. I turned towards him. He turned towards me. I smiled at him.

"I love you Fred." I said. He smiled back at me.

"I love you too Savannah." He said. We leaned in and shared our second kiss. For about 3 seconds. It was perfect. We headed back to the common room to see almost all of the Gryffindors outside of the common room. I looked at Fred, and he had a worried look on his face. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the crowd.

"What happened?" I asked Vicky.

"Sirius Black." She answered.

**So, hope you guys like it, spent like ALL day on it! :)**


	5. An Issue With a Name

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while! I also just wrote a short story! It's called: Frevannah Short Story. Frevannah is my ship name for them! :3 They're not together nor do they even like each other yet in it though... They're 11 and it's before they go to Hogwarts.. SO YAY! Hope you like this chapter, and I hope you'll go read my short story!**

Savannah's POV

Vicky explained the whole story to me.

"What? How, that's not possible. Hogwarts is one of the safest places... ever!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah well, apparently it's not safe enough." Vicky said.

"They found her!" Someone shouted. Everyone looked up to see where. They had been searching all over the castle. Eventually, we all got in and I sat with Fred on the floor in the common room.

"Fred, what we saw out there..." I said, not needing to finish the sentence. He nodded. We had seen Sirius Black.

"What I don't was why his eyes were yellow." Fred said, his thinking look. I loved his thinking look. It was so cute.

"You don't think... But that's not possible.. He's not on the list." I said, suddenly realizing a possible solution to why he had yellow eyes.

"What? What list?" Fred asked.

"He could have been an animagus." I explained.

Fred's POV

"You don't think... But that's not possible.. He's not on the list." Savannah said. What did that mean?

"What? What list?" I asked curiously.

"He could have been an animagus." Savannah explained.

"There's a list for that?" I asked. Savannah nodded and smirked.

"What?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh nothing." Savannah said. We said good-bye, and then Savannah kissed me on the cheek and I blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush." She said. I chuckled and headed up to my dorm and looked back to see Savannah doing the same.

Savannah's POV

I nodded and smirked and Fred's stupid question. He could be so dumb at times, but I loved him for it.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." I said. We said our good-byes. I kissed Fred on the cheek and he blushed. I almost sighed because of how cute he looked.

"You're so cute when you blush." I said, not even meaning to say it out loud. Fred chuckled and we both went to our dorms. When I got there, Vicky was laying on her bed crying. I rushed over.

"Vicky what's wrong?" I asked, hugging her.

"It's... It's George." She said, crying.

"What happened with George?" I asked, fearing two different things she could say. They broke up, or he was dead.

"He.. broke up with me." She said quickly, going into a sobbing fit.

"What?!" I asked furiously. I knew it was probably one of those two but I can't believe George actually broke up with her. I got up and stomped out of the dorm and over to the dorm where George was staying. Fred opened the door with a confused look as I stomped in.

"George you idiotic, stupid, ungrateful jerk!" I shouted as I entered. George looked embarrassed.

"Woah. What happened?" Fred said, putting his arm around me to calm me down.

"He broke up with Vicky!" I exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Fred asked, turning his attention to George.

"I found a girl I like better." George said. I couldn't believe it. Just earlier today they were deeply in love. And you could tell. What happened?

"Who?" I asked.

"Kelsi Freeman." George said dreamily. I knew her. She was in Ravenclaw. Very pretty indeed, but she had a boyfriend.

"Oh and you think she's going to go out with you?" I asked. George looked confused.

"She already is. I asked her right after I broke up with Vicky. We've already had our first kiss. I asked her, and then she kissed me." George said. Vicky probably saw.

"Maybe he's under a love potion." I said quietly to Fred. Apparently not quiet enough because George said, "I am not! I love Kelsi. Do people act like themselves when under love potion?" I sighed, noticing there were no signs of love potion. His eyes were clear, no sign of being dazed, he was acting normal. Well, normal for George. Nothing was wrong with him. I stormed out, leaving Fred there looking confused. When I got back in the room I went over to Vicky's bed.

"Vicky, you deserve better than George. If he leaves you for another girl, then be done with him!" I said probably too loud. She looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy.

"But I love him." She said, then sticking her face back in her pillow to cry. I comforted her for a while until she cried herself to sleep. Then I went to my bed and couldn't fall asleep. I looked out the window and once again, I saw those yellow eyes. They didn't disappear so I kept watching them, knowing it was Sirius. Finally, after about half an hour, Sirius went towards the Whomping Willow, and I was shocked. He must have gone to school here, that tree has been here forever. Didn't he know it would attack? But somehow, it didn't. I thought I also saw something orange and fluffy but just as quickly as I saw it, it disappeared. I headed back to my bed and fell asleep shortly after I lied down.

"Savannah! Wake up. SAVANNAH!" Vicky screamed. I bolted up.

"What? Everyone alright? Did someone die?" I asked, rushing my words.

"No. I just wanted you to wake up." Vicky said, sitting on her bed. I glared at her.

"I'd like to point out that it is Saturday. And it is also seven A.M." I complained. Vicky shrugged.

"I couldn't stop thinking about George." She said. I understood immediately.

"Oh... Wait, where is everyone else?" I asked, suddenly realizing everyone was gone.

"Probably Quidditch." Vicky answered. Jenna didn't play, but she knew a lot about it and Angelina liked having her there to talk about fouls and stuff. Which I had no idea there was fouls in Quidditch but... you know...

"Savannah. I know I might seem like I'm making too big of a deal over George.. But, he broke up with me, asked a girl out right in front of me, and then kissed her." Vicky said, her voice saddening.

"That's it, I'm killing George." I said, heading towards the door. Vicky stopped me.

"No," Vicky said, "you've got to plan it first. So it can go perfectly." I grinned at her.

"You know for a second there I thought you were just going to completely stop me." I exclaimed, sitting on her bed to start planning George's death. Later on we realized we would probably get thrown into Azkaban if we killed him. Also that Fred would hate me. So we decided to just humiliate him. And, we even got Fred to agree. After Quidditch I confronted him about it.

"Fred. Vicky and I have a super-secret plan." I told him.

"Okay. Tell me then." He said, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. He had to bring me back to Earth because I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. I told him the plan.

"Okay. Fair enough. He kind of deserves it for kissing that Kelsi girl in front of Vicky." Fred agreed. Just then, Kelsi came up squealing to us.

"Georgie!" She squeaked.

"Nope. Fred." Fred said.

"Oh who cares? You look exactly the same." She said, kissing Fred full on the lips. I felt anger boiling inside me. Fred pushed her off, which made me love him even more. Though, she went back for more. I walked up and slapped her.

"Ow! What was that for?" She asked.

"Fred is _my_ boyfriend." I exclaimed, almost growling.

"Fred. You could do so much better. Like me. Not her. She's gross. I'm not." She said, batting her eyelashes. For a second it looked like Fred was going to go with her.

"No. I love Savannah." Fred said, stepping towards me. I saw George coming up.

"Kelsi! We're you just kissing Fred?" George asked angrily.

"Georgie! So glad you came. Your brother just came on me. He wouldn't stop kissing me. I would never do that to you Georgie." She said, giving him a peck on the lips. George turned to Fred.

"Is this true?" George asked.

"No! George I love Savannah. You know that!" Fred said. George glared at him.

"You're lying. Kelsi's would never lie to me." George said, putting his arm around Kelsi. They started walking off and over her shoulder, Kelsi blew Fred a kiss. I wanted to tackle her, and I started for her.

Fred grabbed my waist and pulled me back. I struggled for a good 10 minutes but then gave up. I turned around in Fred's arms and looked straight into his blue eyes. I kissed him sweetly.

"Much better than Kelsi." He commented once we pulled apart. I felt myself blush and we walked back to the castle together. On the way back, we saw George and Kelsi full on snogging. It was disgusting.

"Promise me we won't be _that_ couple." I said. Fred nodded, and we hurried up our pace to get past them. When we got back to the common room, Vicky was on the couch.

"Vicky. I think we need to expand our plan. Make it for two people." I said, the second we sat with her. I sat, leaning against Fred while we talked to Vicky. Vicky got a little teary eyed.

"What's wrong Vicky?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just... You guys are such a cute couple. I mean, Fred's even playing with your hair. You guys are perfect for each other." Vicky said. I looked back to see that Fred after all, had been playing with my hair. He had braided it. He did a horrible job with it, but he braided it.

"Um Fred.. where exactly did you learn to braid?" I asked. He blushed.

"My mom taught me." He said quietly. Vicky and I burst out laughing.

"At least you didn't choose to do it. Wait.. did you?" I asked, suddenly very curious. He wouldn't meet mine or Vicky's eyes. We started laughing again, figuring the answer was that yes, he had wanted to do it. Vicky and I laughed for quite some time.

"Okay, it's not _that_ funny." Fred said, obviously annoyed with us.

"I'm sorry Fred," I apologized, quickly adding, "I love you." He accepted my apology and with our plan, we all went to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Interesting hairstyle." Someone said as I passed them. I had forgotten about Fred's braid.

"Sorry, I'll take it out." Fred said, reaching for my hair. I slapped his hand.

"No, I like it." I said. It wasn't completely a lie. I did like it... kind of. It was cute that Fred braided my hair. We sat down at the table, me in between Fred and Vicky. George sat on the opposite end from end from us with Lee. A thought popped into my head as I was staring at George on the other end of the table.

"Guys. I just realized we haven't even considered George being under a love potion." I said, looking at them.

"No we have not." Fred said, confused.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Vicky said, sighing and looking down at the table. I knew what she was thinking about. Earlier this year George was put under a love potion.

"Why does this always happen to me?" She asked, putting her head down on the table.

"Must be a strong one this time though. So strong, it's barely noticeable." I said, thinking over it.

"Don't over think." Fred warned, giving me a knowing look. I smiled and rolled my eyes. As always, the food appeared on the table and we all started eating, though Vicky did it very gloomily.

"You know guys, I think we should go back to the original plan, meant for one person. Except instead of George, we use it on Kelsi." I said.

"Don't you guys think these plans are a little crazy?" Fred asked. I gave him a confused look.

"It's not that crazy. You act like we're killing her." I said, getting ready to argue.

"Okay, no you're not killing. But you're still getting crazy with this. You might as well kill her." Fred argued.

"That's not true! Completely." I said. I kissed Fred on the cheek and he gave up on arguing. I smiled and ate. This plan better work.

**Woo! So I hope you liked it! I will try to be faster with writing the 6th chapter! I hope you liked it, please leave a review, and have A MERRY CHRISTMAS! Maybe as a Christmas present I'll post 2 or 3 chapters at once! :3 By the way, when I saw 7 people had favorited it, and followed this story, I was SO excited! I know it doesn't seem like much, but to me it is! All my other stories weren't really... viewed.. And then I deleted them all because I didn't like them. :D HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	6. The Plan

**Author's Note: Thank you so much Blue Luver5000! You are my only reviewer, and I love you! Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you guys like this next chapter.**

Savannah's POV

"Are you sure this will work?" Vicky whispered.

"No, but we can try." I whispered back. Our plan was pretty good, it had a few flaws but other than that, amazing! We sat in a cupboard, crouched over a map.

"Where did you find this map?" I asked Fred. It was called the Marauder's Map.

"George and I found it. Where, that's our little secret. We're planning to give it to Harry." He said. I sighed and we checked the map.

"Oh she's coming!" I exclaimed. When she was close to walking by the door, I put my wand under the door and muttered an incantation. I had just learned it and I hope it worked. That was one flaw, I just learned it. It made the floor all sticky. We heard a squeak and a ripping of clothes. After which we heard people laughing and someone screaming and running away. There was another flaw. We don't know if it was her. Our plan was to make her shoes stick to the ground, she would then fall over, and when she tried to get up, her pants or skirt or whatever she's wearing would rip. She would be humiliated. Now I see Fred's point of we should kill her instead. I've had some dreams about that... I don't want to think about that...

"You think we got her?" I asked them.

"Oh you got her." Someone said, opening the door. McGonagall stood there, hands on her hips. Luckily, Fred had already put the map away. I gave her a cheesy smile.

"Hi Professor." I said.

We sat in McGonagall's office, getting ready for our punishment.

"Why on earth would you want to do this?" She asked us.

"Well, Vicky was dating George, she put George under a love potion. Then she kissed Fred, and then there's this whole big mess about her kissing George in front of Vicky and, yeah." I explained.

"I shouldn't have asked." McGonagall said, "Well, all 3 of you have detentions for the rest of the week." McGonagall said. She shooed us out.

"Well, at least our plan worked." I said, smiling.

"But we still don't know if it was her." Vicky pointed out. I frowned. Then we heard someone screaming and then Kelsi ran past us, the back of her skirt gone, and her purple underwear showing.

"Yeah, we got her." I said laughing. We walked back to the common room.

"I just hope I don't get Snape for any of my detentions." I said.

"Yeah, and if we fail our O.W.L.s tomorrow for Potions, we'll be doomed." Vicky said.

"That's tomorrow?!" I asked. She nodded. I ran out of the common room and to the library. Maybe I could get some extra studying done. I read through potions books memorizing potions and how to do them.

"Excuse me, the library is closing." The librarian said. I closed the book and put it back. I left the library and went to my dorm.

"Have fun studying?" Vicky asked when I got in. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah. You know, I found a love potion reverser." I said. She shot out of bed and ran over to me.

"What? How do we make it? How long does it take? What do we need for it?" She asked.

"Calm down." I said. I told her all the information about the potion.

"Let's go get the stuff!" She said, heading towards the door. I grabbed her arm.

"Shouldn't we wait until morning.. so this way you know, we don't get in trouble?" I asked.

"I can't wait. Imagine if this were Fred. How would you feel?" She asked. I sighed.

"Fine." I gave in. She smiled and headed out the door.

"Where exactly do you plan on going?" I whispered as we walked down the stairs.

"Oh, we're going..." She stopped dead in her tracks. I came up behind her and saw Fred and George on the couch.

"Just drink it." Fred said.

"It smells weird." George said, making a face.

"It's for our joke shop." Fred said. George shrugged and drank it. After he drank it, his face fell.

"What have I done?" He asked.

"Broken up with Vicky, kissed Kelsi in front of her, ect." Fred explained. George ran towards the stairs where we were. He ran straight past us and up the stairs. Then he slowly backed up.

"Vicky." He said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry. There were chocolates on my bed, I ate them... I don't really remember anything from there. Forgive me?" He asked, pleading with his eyes. Vicky looked at him, unsure.

"I.. I don't know if I can." She said. What?! Is this girl crazy? One minute she's all, oh let's make a potion to get my boyfriend back. The next she's all, oh I can't forgive my boyfriend!

"Vicky, come on." I whispered. She looked at George. And right then and there, they kissed. It was sweet, but I still made the gagging motion behind them. They went and sat on the couch, hand in hand. I walked over to Fred.

"You made a reversal potion." I said. He nodded.  
"Fred, I love you." I said, hugging him.  
"I love you too." He said, hugging me back. We sat down next to George and Vicky. We started talking.

"I what?!" George asked.

"You kissed her.. right in front of me." Vicky said. George's face looked guilty.

"I'm so sorry. You should've slapped me." He said. Vicky kissed him, stopping him from talking.

"Oh and Kelsi also tried making out with Fred." I said.

"Oh please tell me you slapped her!" George said.

"Oh George.. Of course I did!" I exclaimed. He laughed and high-fived me. We told him the rest of what he did, him apologizing a lot, Vicky and him kissing a lot(barf), and a lot of faces. We then headed to bed.

"Savannah! We're gonna be late for breakfast!" Vicky yelled. I woke up and got ready. We headed down to breakfast and started eating.

"You guys ready for potions O.W.L.s today?" Angelina asked us. My eyes widened. I had forgotten... AGAIN!

"Oh gosh no." I said. Putting my fork down unable to eat.  
"No, you are not allowed to stop eating." Fred said, sitting down beside me. I groaned and started eating again. We finished breakfast and headed down to our first class, potions.

"I hope you're all ready for this. If you fail, the fault is only yours." Snape said. I gulped. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Fred, who was sitting behind me, with his hand on my shoulder. He had a worried look on his face. I shrugged and shook my head, giving a look that said,"I'm fine". I looked over at Vicky and widened my eyes saying, "No I'm not." She gave me a look that said,"You'll be fine" and went to work on the assignment that Snape had just written on the board. It was easy, but I didn't want to do it. One page essay on the effects of Felix Felicis, otherwise known as Liquid Luck. I wrote the essay in 5 minutes and turned it in. I left the class once it ended and headed to Transfiguration.

"Get your wands out." McGonagall said. Just as review we transformed mice into teacups, and things we did in earlier years. After that class we headed to Charms, where we did what we always did. Then, we headed to lunch.

**Author's Note:**

**I was going to make this chapter, and the next 2 a Christmas gift to you all.. but I was too late.. So Happy New Years! :3**


	7. Hogsmeade

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own ANYTHING, other than this story, and the characters I made(Savannah, Vicky, Kelsi, etc.)**

Fred's POV

Vicky and George were back together, Kelsi extremely mad. She tried potions a couple more times, with me too.

"I am so nervous for potions O.W.L.s." Savannah said, eating nothing.

"Savannah, I know you need this to be a healer. But if you don't eat, you could just make it worse." I said, putting food on her plate.

"But I can't eat! I'm too nervous. I'll just throw it up!" She complained. I gave her a look until she reluctantly started eating. We left lunch and went to our afternoon classes.

Classes finished and we headed to the waiting area for potions. Vicky got called in. She went in. Savannah sat down. She started tapping her foot so rapidly, it seemed like it would fall off.

"Savannah, it's okay. You're going to do great." I said, putting a hand on her leg, making the bouncing stop.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous!" She said. George and I got called in. I headed in, ready to test.

Savannah's POV

I headed out of the testing room, Fred standing there waiting for me.

"How did you do?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Not too bad." I said.

"Oh please, I bet you aced it." He said, putting his arm around me, walking to dinner.

"Doubt it." I said.

The rest of O.W.L.s went pretty fast. The day after the last trip, was a Hogsmeade visit. I was so excited, Fred and I were gonna go looking at shops, and buying stuff and such. I hadn't been there often. Once this year, twice last year, and once the year before.

"Come on, let's go to Zonko's!" Fred exclaimed. We went inside. I felt my jaw drop as we entered. The place was amazing.

"Wow, this is so awesome!" I said. It had really changed from the last time I had come. 2 years ago I entered, but it wasn't very... interesting. This year it was brighter, busier, and a lot more.. fun!

"This is the kind of reaction George and I are shooting for." Fred said. I smiled and he showed me around the store. They had so many things! Dungbombs, Nose Biting-Teacups, Hiccough Sweets, Sugar Quills, and so much more! I bought 2 sugar quills and Fred bought something I didn't know the name of. It was some kind of soap. I think there was a frog on the front, but I wasn't sure. We were deciding where to go next.

"How about Gladrags Wizardwear?" I asked. Fred agreed and we walked over. We went inside and music was playing. I'm guessing it was muggle music, because I didn't recognize it.

"_Young hearts, out our minds._

_Runnin' til we out of time._

_Wild childs lookin' good, living hard just like we should."_

"This is a weird song." I think aloud. Fred nodded in agreement. By the end of the song we guessed it was called 'Die Young', considering she says it a million time.

"That was Die Young by Ke$ha." The clerk of the store said, assuring us, that the name was indeed, 'Die Young'. I looked around on the racks, not really finding anything I liked. Most of their clothes were Mustard Yellow... so no. I got to the very back and found these really cool hats. They had animals faces, and the pulled over on top of your head. I chose an owl one. I brought it up to the counter and got my money out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fred asked.

"Getting my money out to pay for it." I said.

"You won't be needing to do that, I am after all, your date. And, as the guy, I have decided that I am going to be a gentleman, and pay for you." He said. I smiled.

"Fred that's sweet, but it's fine really. You need all the money you can get for the joke shop you and George are making. Trust me Fred, the joke shop is a better use of your money than some hat." I said.

"But you're worth it." He said. I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you Fred, but seriously, I can pay." I said. He gave me a look, and I knew this meant a lot to him, so I put my wallet away. He paid with a smile on his face. We walked out and George ran into us.. literally. He looked worried.

"I've been looking all over for you Fred, Ron's in the hospital wing. I left Vicky at 3 broomsticks when Ginny told me. She was in the bathroom when I left. Which I feel kind of bad, but we have to go see Ron." He said.

"You guys do that, I'll go check on Vicky." I said. They nodded and ran off toward the castle, while I ran off in the other direction.

"Vicky!" I called, seeing her at a table, alone and depressed. She looked up, probably hoping to see George. Her face fell a bit, but she smiled. I came and sat across from her.

"George left me," She said, "I went to the bathroom, came back, and he was gone." She was too obviously holding back tears.

"Vicky, it's not what you think it is, he had to leave." I said.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She said, pulling on her coat and getting up to leave.  
"No I'm not! Look, Ron's in the hospital wing." I said. She stopped.

"Oh my gosh. Now I feel bad. I was mad at him for leaving, but he was just going to see his brother." Vicky said, covering her face.  
"It's fine, let's go to the hospital wing and go see Ron." I said. We walked back to Hogwarts and went to the hospital wing. Ron was lying on the bed, looking sick as ever. He had a bleeding leg and it looked like a bite.. From what though?

"What happened?" I asked in shock, rushing up to Fred and George.

"He was bitten by a wolf they say." Fred answered.

"Oh no, he's not gonna..." I didn't even have to finish the question. Fred shrugged and I hugged him. Until then, I didn't realize Ginny was there beside him too.  
"Hey Ginny." I said. I didn't talk to her often. She looked kind of surprised.

"H-hey Savannah." She said. She was about to say something else but then the door opened, and in walked in Hermione and Harry. Ginny looked at the ground, silent. When they got over, she scurried away. She too obviously liked him. I was gonna start talking to them, but the looks on their faces said they didn't want to. They had scratched up faces. I nudged Vicky and motioned that we should go. We both started to walk away, and then Fred and George decided to follow us.

"Hey Savannah!" Someone called to me, from behind. I turned around. It was Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes?" I asked. She walked up to me.

"I heard you wanted to be a healer. And I could use some help in here. Would you like to be my assistant?" She asked. My heart skipped a beat. I would be allowed to work with the best healer I know! I nodded, speechless.

"I..I.. thank.. you!" I stuttered. She smiled and walked away and I ran out excitedly.

"What was that about?" Fred asked once I got out there.

"She asked me to be her assistant! Do you know what this means? I'm just that much closer to becoming a healer! I'll have training!" I exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Vicky said. She knows it's always been my dream to be a healer. Especially since my mom.. Never mind. I am going to be a healer!

Fred's POV

"What was that about?" I asked once Savannah came out of the hospital wing.

"She asked me to be her assistant! Do you know what this means? I'm just that much closer to becoming a healer! I'll have training!" She exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Vicky said. Savannah started talking about being a Healer. I loved the way her eyes lit up whenever she talked about healing.

"Fred? Fred?" Savannah said, waving her hand in my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You were staring at me and you wouldn't reply." She said with a worried look on her face.

"I was?" I asked.

"Yeah. You feeling alright?" She asked. I nodded and grinned at her. She smiled back and pecked my lips. I took her hand and we walked back to the common room. We sat on the couch. They were all talking but I wasn't listening. If Ron's been bitten by what they think is a wolf, what would happen?

"Fred, what's wrong?" Savannah asked.

"Ron.. what if.." I didn't finish my sentence, but everyone knew what I was talking about.

"It's not necessarily a wolf bite. I took a look at it, and it looks kind of like a regular dog." Savannah said. I looked up at her, grateful. She could always make me feel better even by saying something that's no very assuring.

"And he might not.." Savannah started. Before she could finish her sentence, she passed out.

"Not again." Vicky groaned.

Savannah's POV

"And he might not.." I started to say. I passed out into another vision.

"_I'm growing stronger. Only a year until I will rise." A cold, high-pitched voice said. I turned and saw Voldemort. I cringed._

"_That's... that's no possible." I said. He laughed._

"_You will see. Around this time next year." He said. It was the end of the year almost and we were done with Hogwarts for the year in 2 weeks. He laughed again. _

"_One of the first to go, is your little boyfriend. Unless of course, you join my side." He said. As he was talking, death eaters started appearing behind him. More and more of them starting showing up. It was basically 1,000 against 1. _

"_Come on, join us." He said. I shook my head, trying to stand tall. They all laughed at me. It echoed throughout the blankness. I crouched down, feeling more alone than ever. I started crying._

I woke up crying. Fred was sitting over me, worried.

"Savannah!" He exclaimed hugging me.

"What's wrong?" Vicky asked beside him.

"He's got so many of them." I said, my voice wavering. Fred held me.

"What did you see?" He asked. I explained to them the whole thing, which took a while because I could barely get myself to talk.

"He can't come back.. can he?" Vicky asked. I shrugged.

"Harry's probably been dealing this kind of thing since he figured out he was a wizard." I said. As much as I hated this whole entire Voldemort thing, Harry probably hated it more. I curled into Fred, needing comfort. Just being next to him made me feel less alone. He had his arm around me and I was curled into his side. I sat there for a while, no one saying anything. Eventually, I feel asleep.

When I woke up, I was still in Fred's arms. He was sleeping too, and it was dark outside. The fire was crackling. I looked up at Fred, and he opened his eyes.

"Hey beautiful, see you're finally awake" He said sleepily. I smiled at him.

"I see that you stayed with me." I said. He smiled.

"I love you too much to leave." He said. I smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"We should probably get to bed." I said. He nodded and we stood up. We hugged and he kissed my forehead(considering he's so much taller than me), and we parted to our dorms.

"I'M AW..." I started to shout, and then a hand muffling me. It was Vicky who had shook me until I was awake. I looked at the clock. It read 7:03.

"Why am I awake _again_?" I asked Vicky. She has a bad habit of waking up early. I like to sleep, but I'm not like those people who sleep until noon. I like sleeping until around 10 AM.

"Sorry, this note showed up at our door for you." Vicky answered. I opened it.

_Meet me in the courtyard at 2PM._

"Who's it from?" Vicky asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't say." I said. I shrugged and got ready for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

**One more chapter to write! XD Did you like my muggle music? I almost did One Direction, but decided against it... I couldn't decide which song of theirs to play.. :)**


	8. Who's it from?

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the 3rd! Yay! :) Took me forever to finish these! Since it's now your New Years gift, HAPPY NEW YEARS! And I'm even late for that.. Yeah sorry!**

Savannah's POV

It was 2PM, and I was waiting in the courtyard. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around, it was Cedric.

"Not now Cedric, I'm waiting for someone." I said.

"I am that someone. The note you received, yeah I wrote that." He said. My heart dropped. I was hoping it would be someone worth while.

"Well then, bye." I said, walking away. I grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked, struggling to get free. He had a tight grip.

"Kiss me," He said, "Kiss me and you can go."

"No. I'm with Fred." I said. He leaned closer. I struggled even harder. Our lips were almost touching. I stomped on his foot hard.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, jumping back hopping on one foot. I slapped him across the face.

"Try again and you'll get much worse Diggory." I said, stomping away. I saw Fred walking away from the courtyard, his head low. I chased after him.

"Hey Fred!" I said, once I got next to him. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

"How could you?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"What? What did I do Fred?" I asked.

"Oh don't act like you don't know." He said.

"I don't." I said.

"You.. you and Cedric. You kissed him." He said, turning away and walking.  
"What? Fred no! It's not what it looks like. He wanted me to kiss him, but I wouldn't. I stomped on his toe and slapped him!" I explained.

"Fred please, you have to believe me." I said.

"I know what I saw. There was no toe stomping or slapping." He said.

"Fred.." I started, tears forming in my eyes.

"No, don't." He said, running away. I headed back to my dorm, collapsing on my bed in tears once I got there. The door opened and closed.

"What's wrong?" Someone said behind me. I turned around, it was Jenna.

"Cedric tried to kiss me. Fred saw and thought we were kissing. He doesn't believe me that we weren't" I said. Jenna came and sat by me. She put an arm around me.

"I'm so sorry." She said. I cried, her comforting me until Vicky came in. Vicky rushed over, and Jenna walked away, knowing we needed to be alone.

"I heard from George. Is it true? Did you kiss Cedric?" She asked.

"What do you think?" I asked, crying. She looked at the ground.

"I can't believe Fred thinks you actually kissed him. Doesn't he know how much you despise him?" She asked. I shrugged. I collapsed in tears again. I cried for the rest of the day, not even leaving my dorm. I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I walked down to breakfast alone, and ate without talking to anyone. I went to my first class. Potions was a drag, Snape often commenting on how he hoped we all passed. I kept expecting Fred to put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly, but then I remembered what had "happened". After potions, I had Transfiguration. Unfortunately, I sat right next to Fred in that class. He ignored me the whole time which just made it worse. The rest of classes went by quickly.

I was walking around the grounds. I was in front of the castle when I spotted Fred, George, and Vicky, hanging out near the doors. I needed to go back in, so I walked quickly. I was almost in when they noticed me.

"Why such a rush? Need to go snog your new boyfriend?" Fred asked. I turned around.

"New?" I asked.

"Well yeah, considering were no longer together and you kissed him." He said. I felt my heart drop to my feet. I didn't think we had broken up.

"He's not my boyfriend, and I didn't kiss him!" I exclaimed, turning to walk.

"Whatever, have fun snogging Cedric." He said. I turned back around.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" I asked.

"What are you gonna do about it? Go cry to your mommy? Oh wait.. she's dead." Fred said coldly. I froze where I was. Did he seriously just say that? I felt a flow of tears coming to my eyes. I just stood there, my mouthing hanging open. George and Vicky were looking at him, shocked. I started crying and I ran for it, straight into the Forbidden Forest.

Fred's POV

"Why are you being such a jerk?" Savannah asked.

"What are you gonna do about it? Go cry to your mommy? Oh wait.. she's dead." I said coldly. I didn't mean to say it, it just came out. She stood there, mouth open. I could tell she was fighting back tears. George and Vicky were staring at me, clearly shocked. Savannah started crying and ran. Straight into the Forbidden Forest.

"Fred! How could you do that?" Vicky said.

"I didn't mean to! It just.. came out." I said. Vicky slapped me and then ran after Savannah into the forest. George just gave me a look and ran after Vicky. I decided I should probably run after them, so I did. Right when I got into the forest, I heard a scream. I couldn't decide if it was Vicky or Savannah screaming. I just headed in the direction of the scream. Something moved in the bushes next to me. I paused, wondering if I should keep running, or see what it was. The obvious answer was to keep running, but I was curious. I got closer to the bushes, and then, a wolf jumped out. I screamed and used Reducto. Another scream. It was definitely Savannah's. I ran towards it. I found her, captured by Centaurs.

"Hey! Let her go!" I shouted. They laughed.

"We don't listen to humans." One of them said, he was obviously the leader. I saw Savannah struggle to get out of the hands of a Centaur. I realized that's what she was doing when she was kissing Cedric. Maybe they didn't kiss after all.. And if they did, maybe it was because Cedric forced her.

"Just let her go." I said in a threatening voice.

"Never. Now go away, or we'll kill her." He said. I hesitated, but then shot a spell at the Centaur. The one holding Savannah started choking her. I ran over and elbowed him in the face. He let go of her, backing away. She fell limp and I caught her in the arms.

"Nobody hurts my girlfriend." I growled. I ran as fast as a I could out of the forest. And then I remembered. George and Vicky were still in there. Savannah had gained consciousness. She had many cuts and bruises.

"Where's George? And Vicky?" She asked. We heard another scream. We both jumped up.

"Stay here, you're already injured enough." I said.

She shook her head.

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting you do this alone." She said. I took her hand and we ran into the forest.

"Vicky! George!" She called out. We heard another scream, but it was George's this time. We ran towards the scream. Then we saw dementors. I looked at Savannah. She looked scared. I squeezed her hand and we ran forward. Their souls were being sucked out of them.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Savannah shouted. A few sparks flew out but nothing happened.

"Expecto.. expecto.." She collapsed on the ground and a dementor flew towards her. I thought of her. Kissing her, how it felt when we started dating.

"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled. A hyena jumped out of my wand and all around the dementors, sending them back. After they were all gone, Savannah, Vicky, and George were all passed out. I didn't know what I could do to wake them. Then something popped out of the trees. I turned, my wand at ready. Then I saw who it was.

"Professor Lupin?" I asked.

"What on earth are you all doing here?" He asked. I looked at the ground.

"Well, Savannah got upset, ran here, I had to save her from Centaurs, then Vicky and George got attacked by Dementors. We ran to help them but they started attacking Savannah too. So I conjured a patronus and they're still passed out." I explained. The professor took something out of his pocket. It was chocolate.

"What's that going to do?" I asked. He didn't answer, just put a piece of chocolate in all of their mouths. He helped them chew and swallow it. Slowly, they awoke.

"Wow, never knew chocolate could do that." I thought aloud. Professor Lupin smiled. We helped them walk back and we took them to the hospital wing.

"I'm back here?" Savannah asked when she was fully awake. I chuckled as she made a face and laid back down.

"Wouldn't be that bad if I was helping heal." She said. I grinned at her and she smiled up at me.

"Now that you're awake, let's see if you can walk." Madam Pomfrey said. I remembered last time I was with Savannah getting off of her hospital bed. But this time she got off on the side I was on. She got up and started walking just fine. Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"How would you like to help me right now?" She asked. Savannah got so excited she almost fell over. I caught her and she laughed.  
"I would love to!" She exclaimed. She walked over and started helping.

Savannah's POV

I walked over to Madam Pomfrey and started organizing different medicines. I put the wound cleaning stuff in one area, and antidotes in another. And then one area was materials like cotton, bandages, etc. After I got it all organized(which takes longer than you would probably think), she had me go to the library with a note so I could go into the restricted section and retrieve her a potion book.

"So Madam Pomfrey sent you huh?" The librarian asked me. I nodded.

"I'm her new assistant." I said, smiling. She smiled at me and brought me back and told Filch I was allowed to be back here. I started looking for the book. It was pretty creepy in there. Not very much light. I had to squint to see the books. I found a lamp and picked it up. I turned it on and in a few minutes found the book. I took it and and checked it out. I headed back to the hospital wing and gave her the book. I couldn't help noticing that when she opened it to the Table of Contents that the book had the Polyjuice potion. She flipped to page 37 and asked me to help her make a potion. I nodded eagerly and got to work. We were doing the Cure for Boils. I went and grabbed the snake fangs, horned slugs, dried nettle, and porcupine quills. I crushed the snake fangs. Put 4 measures in the cauldron and heated it. After that, Madam Pomfrey took over because she wanted me to go check on the patients that just came in. I headed over to a bed with a clipboard. I cringed.

"Look like somebody had a duel." I said. They blushed, and nodded.

"Name?" I asked. They looked helplessly at their friend, they had been hit with Densaugeo, the teeth growing spell. His teeth were already to his chin.

"Mark Shunburg." She said. She was pretty. She had brown hair that she had in a neat braid. I wrote down his name and what had happened.

"Who'd he get in a duel with?" I asked.

"Fred Weasley," she said, "You know him?" She added once she looked at me. I nodded.

"He's my boyfriend. Why were they dueling?" I asked, flipping through the spell book for the reverse spell.

"Well... um Mark insulted him and George. He said that their pranks weren't funny, and that they were stupid and amateurs." She said. I looked up.

"Is he crazy? I mean, they are stupid, but to tell him that? Everyone knows that's what Fred and George do best, but to insult them on it? Wow, he's got some guts." I said. The girl glared at me.

"Sorry, it's an instinct to stand up for them, been their best friends for a long time. Though, it was kind of stupid for him to do that." I pointed out. She agreed and I found the right spell and reversed it.

"Has his tooth always been chipped or was that my spell?" I whispered to the girl.

"It's always been chipped." She assured me. I felt relieved.

"So, you can go back to your regular things, just be a little more careful with what you say, this looks like the 5th time you've been here this week." I said. I smiled brightly, but apparently too brightly.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry. You're just my first patient! I'm so excited! I've personally always wanted to be a healer and then I started assisting Madam Pomfrey so yay!" I explained. They smiled nervously and left.

"Great, I've creeped them out." I muttered to myself. Another person walked in. I turned around. It was Fred.

"Fred, really? Densaugeo?" I asked. He grinned.

"Hey, nobody insults my girlfriend." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That kid, Mark. He said you were the ugliest and stupidest person on the planet. I know it's a childish insult, but he still but he still said it about my girlfriend." He explained.

"What? The girl with him said he insulted you and George's jokes!" I exclaimed.

"Well, she lied." He said. I sighed.

"Well, I treated my first patient!" I said. He smiled.

"I love how your eyes light up when you talk about this." Fred said, kissing me. I looked up at him.

"I love you." I said. He smiled and hugged me.

"Well, I got to go." He said. I pecked him on the cheek and he left. After a while, I had a few more customers, made another potion, and then left. When I got back to the common room Vicky came up to me.

"Your dad sent a letter." She said, handing me it. I opened it.

_Dear Savannah,_

_ When you come home for break, I've set it up with Vicky's mom for you to stay at her house for a while. I'm in a bit of an issue. As it turns out, Sirius Black is my cousin, so we're related to him. The Ministry thinks I know something about where he is and it's not safe for you to come home right now. So go with Vicky and you'll be fine. They don't know where you are and I think you'll be safe there._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your dad._

I felt my jaw drop, and I almost dropped the letter.

"What is it Savannah?" Vicky asked.

"Well, we don't have to worry about not seeing each other over the summer." I said. She looked confused.

"Why?" She asked. I pulled her over where no one would hear us.

"Well, my dad that we're related to Sirius Black, and the Ministry's convinced that he knows where he is. And now it's not safe for me to come home and he set it up with your mom for me to stay with you." I said, the second I finished explaining, the door to the common room burst open. 3 people walked in.

"Savannah Williams?" They asked. I stepped forward.

"That's me." I said nervously.

"Go pack your bags and then go to the front doors." They said, and then left. I looked at Vicky.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Those were people from the Ministry, why would they want you?" Fred asked, coming up behind me.

"Vicky, tell them after I leave, and then write to my father so he knows what's happening." I told her. She nodded and then headed to help me pack. I packed quickly, knowing that they wouldn't want to wait, and the longer I took, the harsher they would be.

"Fred, I love you, but don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I don't want anything happening to.. to.." I passed out. Another vision.

"_So, you're not as innocent as I thought." He said. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Voldemort._

"_Just leave me alone!" I said, facing his.. I don't know what to call it. It was a slimy little body, the size of a baby, but covered in goo, and blood. He laughed. I cringed at the sound of the high and cold laughter._

"_Sill girl. Why would I do that? Isn't that exactly what you want?" He asked. I clenched my teeth._

"_Look, I'm already having enough problems. So just leave me alone. You don't need to screw up my life, it already is screwed up." I said. He looked at me._

"_I don't take orders from anyone." He said. Then the scene disappeared._

"Savannah!" Fred said, shaking me.

"I don't have time to explain, but I have to go." I said. I told them to be careful, because I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"I love you Fred." I said.

"I love you too Savannah." He said. We kissed and I got my bags and left, tears in my eyes. As I walked down to the front doors, I blinked away the tears.

"Are you ready?" They asked when I got there. I gulped and nodded. They took hold of me and we disparated into a dark and dingy room.

**Author's Note:**

**Hoped you guys liked it! This one was particularly longer than the others, and this took me forever to write! But so far, I think it's the best chapter I've written so far! Happy New Year everyone, hope 2012 was great, and that you'll have a great 2013! :)**


	9. Trip to the Ministry

**Author's Note:  
Hope you guys liked the last 3 chapters! :)**

Savannah's POV

"Where is Sirius Black?" A woman in pink asked me. Her outfit was horrendous.

"I don't know! I didn't even know I was related to him until about an hour ago!" I exclaimed.

"We know you where he is." She said.

"But you see, I don't.. so you're wrong." I said, peeking over her shoulder onto her desk. The plaque said, _Dolores Umbridge_.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." She said.

"Bring it on." I replied. If they thought I knew where Sirius Black was, then they were crazy. I'll let them do what they want with me until they finally realize I actually don't know where he is. She smiled and pointed her wand at me. I looked at it nervously.

"Crucio!" She screamed. I fell out of the chair I was sitting in onto the ground, thrashing. I screamed and kick my legs in the air. It was the worst pain in the whole world.

"Now are you ready to tell me?" She asked, her high voice squeaking with hints of laughter.

"I told you, I don't know where he is! I barely even know _who_ he is." I said. She pointed her wand at me again. I braced myself for the pain as she said the spell again. It was a horrible feeling. I thrashed and kicked and punched. I couldn't take the pain.

"Now tell me!" She demanded.

"I don't know where he is!" I snapped at her.

"Going to be rude about it are we?" She asked. I glared at her, kneeling, trying to stand back up.

"Crucio!" She shouted again. I fell back over, and hit the ground screaming and fighting. What was this spell? Certainly not something you just happen to come across. It was definitely dark magic. After the pain stopped I could barely sit up.

"Does the minister know you're doing this?" I asked, the words barely escaping my mouth.

"What the minister won't know. Won't hurt him." She said smiling.

"Now are you going to tell me, or will this have to continue?" She asked.

"I don't... know where.. he is." I grunted. She pointed her wand at me again.

"Crucio!" She shouted. I fell to the ground even harder than before. I could feel myself bruising as I kicked, screamed, and punched. This continued for another hour. I was ready to pass out. To give up. I felt like dying. I just wanted to die.

"You are stronger than some," She said, "Some are tortured to insanity. Like the Longbottoms." She said. I looked up.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping to keep the conversation going long enough for me to gain back my strength. Enough to be able to grab my wand and perform a spell.

"Well Bellatrix Lestrange did it to them. She tortured them until the went insane. I can still remember them coming back, yes. They were dazed, out of it. They didn't even know how to use their wands. Poor people. I couldn't care less of course. Sure they were great wizards, but their son, Neville, was never a bright one. I don't know why the hat put him in Gryffindor. He wouldn't be able to stand up to a rabbit." She said, laughing coldly. As she was talking, I was crawling over to the chair and grabbing my wand. She was clearly distracted by the memory of the Longbottoms being tortured. She looked back up and I was standing, wand in my hand. She simply smiled.

"You're so cute. Think you'll be able to overrun someone like me?" She said.

"Reducto!" I shouted. She fell back and got knocked out by hitting her head on the ground. Just for fun, I took a quill and ink off her desk. I drew a swirly mustache on her face. Yes, it was childish, but I felt like she needed to be embarrassed. It's unprofessional to draw on your face. I took one last look at her and walked away. I almost cosidered doing to her what she did to me. I limped out, having injured my left ankle. I was walking through he ministry, lost, when I ran into Mr. Weasley. Literally.

"Savannah! What are you doing here? You should be at Hogwarts!" He asked.

"Oh um.. long story short, I'm apparently related to Sirius Black, and Umbridge tortured me for information I don't have." I said. He looked shocked.

"What spell did she use exactly?" He asked. I thought hard. I knew what she said I just couldn't quite remember it.

"Cra... Cri... Cro... Cru... Cru! Crusheo." I guessed.

"Crucio?" He asked. I nodded. He looked even more shocked.

"But.. but.. but that's illegal. Come, we're going to the minister." He said. I moaned.

"Do we have to?" I asked. He looked at me sternly. I decided to go. He conjured a pair of crutches out of thin air and gave them to me. First, I explained the whole story to him. Then we headed to the elevator. We then went to the minister.

"Excuse me, minister." Mr. Weasley said. The minister whirled around.

"Well hello Arthur, what's this girl doing here? Has the school year already ended?" He asked.

"Not exactly. She was taken out of Hogwarts by 3 Hogwarts officials. Then she was brought to Dolores who then tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse." Mr. Weasley explained.

"That's ridiculous. Why would they do that?" He asked.

"They think her and her father know something about Sirius Black, because they figured out her father is his cousin." Mr. Weasley said.

"Well do they?" He asked, hushing his tone trying to make it so I couldn't hear it. Though I still could.

"No of course not!" Mr. Weasley said.

"Then what's the problem here?" He asked.

"Dolores Umbridge used the Cruciatus Curse on this poor innocent child." Mr. Weasley said.

"And just what makes you think that?" A high voice, belonging to the one and only, Dolores Umbridge asked from behind us.

"I told him." I said, stepping towards her.

"And what makes you think it's true?" She asked both Mr. Weasley and the minister.

"Maybe because I didn't even know you before this and I would have no reason to be against you." I said. She smiled at me and laughed.

"You don't need a motive for everything. Some people just do it for the fun of it." She said.

"Oh really? Well I'm not some people. Maybe you are, but I'm not." I said. She scowled at me while the minister was looking away.

"Well minister, unless you have proof of me hurting this child, then it's not true." She said.

"But there is a way Dolores." Mr. Weasley said, stepping in front of me protectively. It made me think of Fred and how much I just wanted to be in his arms.

"Oh really? Well, I'd be interested to hear it then." She said.

"There's a spell you can do. To see what spell a wand last casted. I believe it's, _Prior Incantato_." Mr. Weasley said.

"Alright then, we shall do that. Dolores would you hand your wand over?" The minister asked. Dolores folded her arms.

"This is ridiculous. Why are you going to trust a child?" She asked.

"It seems like you're worried about handing over your wand... Dolores." I said. She glared at me.

"No, it's just that I think this is ridiculous. I'm leaving." She said stomping away.

"Dolores leave this room, and you're fired." The minister said threateningly. She paused. She sighed and handed over her wand.

"_Prior Incantato_." The minister said. Her last spell came up as a picture of her shouting it and me thrashing on the ground.

"Minister, you have to understand. There is important information that she has, and we need. But she won't tell us." She said.

"Dolores, that doesn't mean it's alright. You're off with a warning." He said, motioning for us all to leave.

"Warning? _Warning_?" I asked, "It's not as if she did it once. She did it several times. We were going at it for an hour and all she gets is a warning?" I was basically smoking at the ears.

"She puts me through all that pain, for an hour, for information I _don't_ have, and she gets a _warning_?" I asked threateningly.

"There's no proof she did it more than once." The minister said. Umbridge smiled evilly behind him.

"How about my broken ankle? That proof enough for you? Or what happened? I tripped? Huh? Is that what you think happened?" I asked.

"I don't know what happened." He said. I did all I could not to punch him in the face.

"And," Umbridge butt in, "you did hit me with a spell." The minister looked at me, interested.

"What spell Dolores?" He asked her.

"Reducto." She said. The minister motioned for my wand.

"You don't need my wand. I did it. But it was in self defense. What was I supposed to do? Let her torture me? I wasn't going to sit there, helpless, when I could be saving myself. I was ready to pass out. I even considered killing myself to get out of the pain." I said. The minister seemed taken back.

"You are under aged though." He said. I stared at him, into his cold eyes.

"Yes, I am under aged. But I'm here in the ministry. It's not like I was in front of muggles, or was I trying to intentionally hurt someone. I just hoped to shock her to give myself enough time to get away." I said.

"Fine, you can go. But don't do it again." He said. Mr. Weasley helped me outside and he took me back to the Burrow with him.

"Arthur honey, how are.. Savannah?" Molly asked when we got back. I must of looked really beaten up by the look on her face. Mr. Weasley helped me to the couch.

"Savannah, what are you doing here? What happened?" She asked. Arthur explained to her what had happened. Mr. Weasley got my ankle mostly fixed, and then I did the rest considering I knew what to do. Then a thought popped into my head.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, running out the door. My ankle was still quite sore, but I didn't pay attention to the pain. I ran into the house. It was wrecked.

"Dad! Dad! Dad where are you?" I called out. I heard a groan from his bedroom. I ran in. My dad was lying on his bed, head bleeding, looking even worse than I did. I felt tears flow into my eyes.

"Dad." I cried out, my voice cracking. I heard the front door open. I got my wand out, hoping it wasn't anyone to come finish him off.

"Savannah?" They called out. It was Mr. Weasley.

"In here!" I called out. He rushed in.

"Oh my," He said, "We should get him to St Mungo's." I nodded and helped left him up. We had put his coat and a hat on him so no one would see his scars as we carried him through a muggle town. We had to walk into a broken window with a mannequin in it. We rushed in with my dad.

"Who's the patient?" The lady at the front desk asked. I pointed at my dad, tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked. I took his hat and coat off.

"Oh." She said. She immediately got him a doctor and into a room. I tried to go into the room but they wouldn't let me in. I sat outside of the room, crying. I heard familiar voices.

"Where is she?" They asked. I saw redheads turn the corner.

"Fred!" I called out, running up to hug him. We embraced and I just stood there, crying into him.

"Is there something we don't know?" Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously.

"Right, she doesn't know." I said.

"Mum, we are dating." He said. A wide smile broke unto her face.

"How wonderful!" She said hugging us both. The door to my dad's room opened. I turned around as quickly as possible.

"Are you his daughter?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, you might want to go say goodbye, this may very well be the last time you see him." He said. He walked away while I stood there, mouth hanging open, shocked. I looked at Fred, terrified.

"I'm sorry." He said. I shook my head and ran into my dad's room.

"Daddy!" I cried out as I ran in. He looked up at me and smiled, I noticed that most of his teeth are missing. I hugged him.

"I love you daddy." I said.

"I love you too." He said. He went limp and his heart monitor started going crazy.

"Someone! A doctor! We need I doctor!" I screamed. No one came.  
"Someone!" I cried out. I decided I needed to do something. I took out my wand and started closing up his cuts and taking care of his bruises. A doctor walked by and ran in.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"No one would come, I just need my dad to live!" I cried.

"Well, you're doing well so far, keep doing what you're doing, I'll take care of the more difficult things." She said. We worked together as best as we could. My dad's heart monitor went back to normal. I collapsed on the ground afterward, exhausted and my ankle killing me.

"You did well. Planning to be a healer when you grow up?" She asked. I nodded, pulling myself into a chair. I noticed my ankle was turned a way that it definitely shouldn't. She saw it and cringed.  
"Let me take care of that." She said. She used a few spells I didn't know and then it felt like new.

"Thanks." I said. She nodded and left. I walked out of the room. Fred rushed up to me.

"What happened? Why were you screaming?" He asked. I told him.

"Well, guess you would be a great healer." He said. I smiled slightly and leaned on him.

"I'm just glad he's alive." I said. He nodded and hugged me. We got to take my dad home after that, and Mr. Weasley used magic to get our house put back in order.

"Dad, I don't want to leave you alone." I said.

"You have to go back for the end of the school year, and I'm begging you to go to Vicky's. I want you to be safe." He said.

"Okay." I said gloomily. He kissed my forehead and Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and my dad apparated us all(Me, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron) to the gates that protected the Hogwarts grounds. Standing there waiting to take us all back was Professor Lupin. I gave my dad and the Mr and Mrs. Weasley a hug. I walked back to Hogwarts with everyone else. Fred took my hand and led me back to the common room.

"What happened?" He asked when we got there. It was empty because everyone else was in class.

"Vicky didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Well she told me about you being related to Sirius... but other than that I don't know anything." He said. I sighed.

"Well, they took me to the ministry. They took me to someone named Dolores Umbridge. She kept asking me if I knew but I didn't. Every time I told her a I didn't.. well.. she umm.. used the Cruciatus Curse on me. And then..." I said.

"Woah, woah, woah. She used the Cruciatus Curse on you? Did the minister find out? Did she get fired?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, and no. He gave her a warning." I said. Fred jumped up from the couch.

"A _warning_? She used an illegal spell on you, it was proven, and she got a _warning_?" He asked. I smiled at his reaction.

"What's to smile about?" He asked.

"That was exactly my reaction. Except I said it to the minister..." I said embarrassed. He smiled and hugged me. I winced as he touched one of my many bruises.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just got a few.. bruises." I said. He took me to Madam Pomfrey. I told her what happened and she kicked Fred out. She lifted up the back of my shirt. There were a bunch of bruises. She healed me and I felt almost completely better. My back was still slightly stinging, but otherwise I was fine. I headed back to the common room, and when I got back, Vicky was there. She ran up and hugged me.

"I heard about your dad but they wouldn't let me go. The Weasleys got to go because of their dad. I think it's unfair because your dad might as well be my dad and I wouldn't have got to see him before he died if he had." She said.

"Breathe!" I exclaimed. We laughed and she apologized.

"I'm still supposed to go to your house though." I said. She smiled.

"Well, I've got some fun things planned." She said.

"I'm just worried about my dad and the Weasleys. Obviously, the ministry doesn't care if my dad dies. And they would probably interrogate the Weasleys about where I am. I just hope no one will get hurt." I said.

"Hey Savannah. Can I talk to you.. alone?" Harry asked, coming up to us. I nodded and walked over.

"So.. I heard you're related to Sirius?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well.. he's my godfather." He said.

"That's... great?" I asked. He nodded.

"I helped him escape." He said.

"What? You don't know where he is do you?" I asked.

"No." He answered. That made me feel better.

"Good. That way the ministry won't get it from you." I said.

"Well they don't know I have anything to do with him.. I think. But, do you believe he's innocent?" He asked.

"I don't even know what he supposedly did." I said, feeling clueless.

"Well they think he did this mass murder thing and killed Peter Pettigrew and all." He said.

"The definitely not. I know Peter's an animagus. Also, there seems to be something wrong with Ron's rat.. he could possibly be Peter.. Just so you know." I said.

"Yeah we've figured that out." He said.

"Oh. And also, I've always been creeped out of the Weasley's attic, because I heard someone in there, but when I went in there was a swooshing type sound and then Scabbers was there on the floor.. Creepy! Especially for a 10 year old!" I said.

"You.. you saw him?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well kind of." I said.

"Do you think you would be able to convince the ministry that he's innocent?" He asked.

"I couldn't even convince him that I was being tortured. Even with a broken ankle and many bruises." I said. He looked at the ground, disappointed.

"Wait.. you were tortured?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why?" He asked. I explained it to him.

"Oh... I'm sorry. Well, see you around." He said. I nodded and we walked away. I didn't usually talk to him. That was weird.

"Let's go to sleep." I said to Vicky. We had already had dinner, and we had been talking for half an hour. Over the next week, I became close to Harry. It was odd really. I never really even talked to Harry. But now we were really close. And it only took a week. We both had issues with Voldemort, we were both in some kind of a relationship with Sirius, and we both liked gingers. Harry wouldn't admit it, but he totally likes Ginny. And he might not even realize it yet, but he does. I can tell by the way he looks at her. It doesn't seem as though he's conscious of it. The school year ended and I went home with Vicky.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow this one is long! It's 18 pages on my computer, 7 more than the average.. xD 3,504 words! I've been working on it all night! I almost killed her dad off, but I didn't. Though I might. I don't know, wherever the story takes itself. Sorry for the lameness when she's talking to Harry.. I kind of blanked and just started typing words.. xD Well, hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
